O' Son of Mine: The Lost Chapters
by Superherotiger
Summary: My name is Kanan Jarrus. You may know me as the infamous rebel jedi and my crew of the Ghost. The thing is, you haven't heard the full story… yet. Why don't you come join me, and I'll show you what you didn't hear… (Prequel to O' Son of Mine.)
1. Safe and Sound

**Here it is! 'O' Son of Mine: The Lost Chapters'! So just to clarify, this is the events in the 5 years we skipped from my original story: O' Son of Mine. If you remember chapter 5 of O' Son of Mine, Kanan talks with Hera and then we do the time skip. Well, this is later that day at around lunch time. Zeb and Sabine haven't join yet, just to clarify. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

"Ezra you have to drink it if you want to get better," I said, holding up a spoonful of medicine.

The stubborn child shook his head and crossed his arms. "It tastes gross!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's not the point. Do you want to be sick again?"

Ezra turned and looked up at me from his position on the kitchen bench. "No, but…"

While his mouth was open, I put the spoon in his mouth and tilted his head up, forcing him to drink the pink liquid. I pulled the spoon away and waited for his reaction. His face twisted and he wiped his mouth. "That was a dirty move you pulled just then," Hera laughed as she came and stood beside me. "Hey, if it gets him to drink it, it's fine with me!" I laughed, putting the spoon in the sink. Ezra crossed his arms and poked his tongue out at me. "You'll thank me later," I said as I walked over to the table and started to eat my lunch. Hera sat down along with Ezra and that's when I asked "So how does this whole _'_ _rebel'_ thing work?"

"Simple. Disrupt the Empire and give hope to the people," Hera said casually.

I laughed. "You make it sound easy! How are we going to get enough credits to do all this though?"

She raised her eyebrow. "I have my sources."

"How do you manage to answer questions without giving any information?"

She shrugged. "It's a gift."

"Sure," I said sarcastically. My attention turned to the small boy who was staring at his plate with a blank expression. "Something wrong?" I asked. He lifted his head and looked up at me and then Hera. "Nothing," he said as he hopped down from the table and walked towards the door. "What about lunch?" Hera asked, about to stand up. "I'm not hungry," he mumbled as he left the room. Hera shot me a _'_ _You gonna do something about this?'_ look and I immediately stood up and left the kitchen. I walked into our cabin to find Ezra sitting on the top bunk with his loth cat toy in his lap. I walked up to the edge of the bed and said "What's wrong?"

He didn't take his eyes off the toy as he said "When are they coming back?"

I sighed. "I don't know Ezra. I don't think they'll be back for a while."

The boy nodded and leaned back until he was lying down on the bed, his toy resting on top of his chest. I combed my fingers gently through his blue hair and he turned until we were face to face. "Why don't you try to get some rest? It'll make you feel better," I suggested. He nodded but didn't close his eyes. I continued to stroke his head until I saw eyes starting to shut. When I stopped, his eyes opened up again and he said "Please, don't stop." I nodded and continued the gesture. "Can you sing me a lullaby?" he asked.

"But I don't know any," I replied

The boy nodded sadly and closed his eyes. "It's fine," he said quietly.

"No wait… I could try to make one up if you want?" I said, pulling back my hand.

His eyes shot open and sparkled. "Yes please."

I climbed up the ladder and sat on the edge of the bunk. "Okay… lullaby… hmm…" I said to myself. This was tricker than I thought. First I needed to think of a tune. I tried to go through every song I've heard before and tried to find one that would be suitable for a lullaby. I remembered a slow paced, peaceful one and tried to hum it. After I did it twice, I turned to Ezra and asked "How's that?" He smiled and said "Yeah, I like that one." I smiled and continued to hum it. Now all I needed was words. I couldn't think of any so I would just sing whatever came to mind. I stroked Ezra's head, closed my eyes and started to sing…

 _"_ _Sleep my little one,_

 _For the day is almost done._

 _Tomorrow you can play some more,_

 _But you need rest and that's for sure._

 _Have no fear tonight,_

 _For you are my lost and found._

 _I'll be right here when you awake,_

 _Safe. And. Sound…"_

I opened my eyes to see Ezra was almost asleep. I bent down and sung quietly into his ear.

 _"_ _I'm always here, no lie, no fake,_

 _Safe… And… Sound…"_

Ezra's eyes closed fully and I felt him drift off through the force, though I continued to stroke his head until I was sure he was asleep. Once I was sure, I pulled the blankets over him and hoped down from the bed. I took one last look at boy, sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help but smile. _Maybe I'll remember that song… just in case…_ I walked back into the kitchen and I saw Hera cleaning up the table. "How'd it go?" she asked. I grinned. "Definitely wasn't what I was expecting but… it went great." She smiled and threw me a rag. "Good. Now you can help me clean up."

* * *

 **Hey guys! There it was. The first chapter of the 'Lost Chapters'. It took me a while to publish it because I was busy making a cover image for O' Family of Ours. Tell me what you think about that by the way. I will start work on creating the cover image for this story soon. Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Are you glad you'll get to see Ezra as a child again? What did you think of Kanan's lullaby? Remember, if you have suggestions for chapters, write it in the reviews or PM me. I'd love to hear your ideas! As always, may the force be with you!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	2. The Wanted Child

**The idea for this chapter was suggested by 'Louisemcmullan' but I have given it a little twist. Hopefully you like it! :D**

 **Q/A's and reactions:**

 **Ezraismybae- I'm glad you like it! :D I'm also glad you think the lullaby was good!**

 **AzulaBlue92- I warn you, this chapter is kind of sad. But it will have a good ending! I promise!**

 **A M3mb3r123- That makes me so happy! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **ElsaSkywalker- That won't be the only time you hear the lullaby. Not only in this story either *Cough cough* O' Family of Ours *Cough*… was that discrete enough? XD**

* * *

 ** _A week and a half later…_**

Kanan's POV

* * *

We were walking through the streets of Lothal, trying to check off everything on the list Hera had given me. _"_ _Just make sure you get everything and then come back to the Ghost. I'll be getting some other supplies if you need me,"_ She had said. Ezra was walking by my side, plotting along nicely. His illness was gone and it turns out he's extremely energetic and playful. We walked up to one of the stalls and I said "Two of those."

The man nodded and gave me a bag as I handed over some credits.

"Well, well, well," said a voice from behind. "If it isn't the little Bridger."

I turned around to see five thugs. The leader who had spoken stepped forward. "I'm sure the Empire would pay us handsomely to hand over the son of protesters. Isn't that right boys?" he laughed.

I pushed Ezra behind me. "He's not for sale," I growled.

"We can do this the easy way…" One of them cracked their knuckles and said "Or the hard way."

"Who knows, we might even give you some of the rewards if you hand him over," the leader smirked.

Before any of them could react, I pulled out my gun and shot one of them, making him collapse and go limp. I was quickly tackled to the ground, the gun knocked out of my hand. Suddenly it was a full on fight. I was trying to use all my skills to defeat them and had managed to knock one of them out. Just when I thought I was winning, I heard a loud scream. I turned to see the leader dragging Ezra towards a group of speeder bikes. "Ezra!" I yelled, but a sharp pain hit my head and I fell to the ground. My vision was blurry but I could clearly see Ezra, screaming and kicking. "Kanan!" he cried out as they drove off on the bikes.

I reached out my hand and said quietly "Ez…ra…" Then everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. They adjusted and I could see I was in the med bay of the ghost. _What happened?_ Then I remembered and I quickly sat up and exclaimed "Ezra!" I was quickly greeted with painful throbbing in my head. I groaned and lay back down. Hera walked into the room and saw I was awake. "Kanan! You're awake! What happened? Where's Ezra?" she said, running to my side. "Supplies… thugs… Ezra… speeders…" I moaned, still trying to clear my head. That's when it hit me. "They're going to sell Ezra to the Empire!" I yelled, immediately sitting up. Hera looked surprised and worried. "Who? When? What happened?!"

Ignoring the pain in my head, I stood up and left the med bay, Hera following closely behind. I walked into my cabin and opened the secret compartment in the bottom bunk, pulling out my old laser sword. I took a deep breath and said to Hera "We need to find him. Quick!" She nodded and asked "How do we find him?" I looked at the lightsaber in my hand and replied "Give me some time to meditate on it. If you could find some information on this crew, it would be much appreciated." She headed for the door and said "I'll see what I can do."

She closed the door and I went and sat on the meditation bed. Closing my eyes, I tried to sense Ezra through the force. I sensed worry and fear, but I still couldn't locate him. ' _It's going to be okay Ezra. We're going to find you'_ I said to myself, as if expecting the boy to hear me. I think it saying was to encourage _me_ more than Ezra.

About an hour later, Hera ran into my room and said "I've found something."

I stood up and attached my lightsaber to my belt. "Then let's go."

* * *

We walked up to an old and what looked like abandoned building. "You sure this is the place?" I asked.

"Yes. But be careful. We don't know how many of them there are," Hera warned.

I pulled out my blaster and we walked inside. I could hear laughter coming from one of the rooms so Hera and I listened from behind the door. "Ha! It wasn't much but at least we got paid!" One of them laughed.

"Yeah! To think some lowly street rat got us this many credits!" another responded.

 _Street rat?! My Ezra is no street rat!_ I opened the door and shot three of the ten men inside. "Ha. That's so funny," I said sarcastically, shooting two others. One of them tried to shoot me and I pulled out my lightsaber and returned to sender. Four left. Hera walked up to beside me and shot three of the thugs, leaving the leader to stand there, frozen in shock. I walked up to him, laser sword in hand and I force pushed him against the wall. "Where's Ezra!?" I growled.

"You're too late. We already handed him over to the Empire," he laughed.

I held the point of my lightsaber up to his neck. "You've got some nerve scum," I said, making his smile fade quickly. "If you leave now, you should still be able to catch the transport! It only left an hour ago and it's still in orbit. Now let me go!" he pleaded. I took a deep breath and de-activated my lightsaber and released my grip on the force. He fell to his knees and I said "Get out of my sight." He quickly scrambled away and I turned to Hera. "We don't have much time. We need to leave now," I said, heading for the door.

When we got back to the ghost, I sat in the co-pilots seat. Hera input the coordinates and then asked nervously "What happened back there? I've never seen you act like that before."

I sighed. "I don't know what came over me."

Hera smiled and said "I do."

I arched my eyebrow and asked "You do?"

She laughed and said "Oh yeah. You're being protective of him. Kind of like a…" she waited for me to finish the sentence. I rolled my eyes but I knew what she was talking about. _Like a father…_

I tried to change the subject by saying "Let's just find the kid."

Hera nodded and turned her attention back to the controls.

I closed my eyes. _We're on our way Ezra. Don't worry…_

* * *

 **So how was it? This will be a two part story and thanks to 'Louisemcmullan' for the suggestion! Remember if you have chapter ideas, write them in the reviews or PM me! I'm taking in ideas for both this story and my 'O' Family of Ours' story. How was the chapter? What do you think of the story so far? Do you like the cover image for the 'Lost Chapters'? May the force be with you! ALWAYS!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	3. My Lost and Found

**Here it is! Part two of this mini story. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and reactions:**

 **Ezraismybae- Thanks for all the ideas you've suggested! You'll hopefully see an example of all of them at some point. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **A M3mb3r123- I'm glad you liked the cover image! :D May the force be with you too!**

 **Buruplays2- I'm glad! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- Anytime! I thought your idea was really good so hopefully the chapter turns out good as well! Enjoy!**

 **Cresantshooter123- Yeah, they're adorable together!**

 **Azulablue92- Don't worry, he didn't join the empire. The thugs just sold him to the empire for bounty. Enjoy the chapter and have some space waffles! :D**

 **ElsaSkywalker- I hope you enjoy the chapter then! :D**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

I sat in a cold cell, crying and curled into a ball. _Why was I here? Why did they want me?_ I was full of fear. I just wanted to go home! The door to the cell swung open and a man in grey armour stepped into the room. I immediately pushed myself into the corner and cried harder. "Ezra, is it? Son of the rebellious Mira and Ephraim Bridger." I looked up at the man who was now standing in front of me. I saw a circular droid float next to him. "Your parents paid the price for resisting. Now you will too," the man said coldly. He stepped back and the droid approached me. I tried to push myself into the corner more, if that was even possible. The droid finally made it to me and then there was pain… _Lots of pain…_

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

Everything was going smoothly and we were just about to exit Lothal's atmosphere when I felt pain. It started with the feeling of electricity surging through my body, causing me to groan loudly. "Kanan? Are you okay?" Hera asked, taking her eyes off of the controls and looking at me. My vision went blurry and my blood went cold. Suddenly there was sharp pain on my arms, as if someone was cutting. I pulled up my sleeve to see everything was okay but I could still feel it. My head started pounding as I tried to figure out where the pain was coming from. That's when I heard it. Painful screams. They weren't coming from me. They weren't coming from Hera. They sounded distant…

"Ezra!" I exclaimed.

Hera put the ship on auto pilot and kneeled in front of me. "Kanan! Are you okay?!" she said with a worried expression.

I held my head in my hands and when I looked up, I said "We need to get to Ezra. Now!"

She nodded and went back to piloting the ship. The pain in my body left but I could still hear the screams. Finally, they stopped. I closed my eyes and tried to find Ezra's force signature. It was hard to find, but it was still there, barely. " _Stay with me Ezra. We're on our way,"_ I said through the force. To my surprise, I heard a reply. It was faint and weak. _Hurry…_

* * *

We had made it to the transport ship and Hera called up a transmission to them. "This is Star Bird coming inbound," she said casually.

"State your business," said a voice over the com.

"Bounty. We captured 'Rogue 2' and were directed to take the prisoner to you to be relocated," she replied.

"We do not have those orders… but 'Rogue 2' is one of the most wanted criminals in the outer rim…" the commander mumbled the last part to himself.

After a moment of silence, the commander finally responded "Permission to dock. Bay 2."

Hera gave me a smile and bordered the small transport. I got up and walked to the docking bay, blaster in hand and lightsaber on my belt. Hera came up behind me, pistol ready. The door slid open, revealing two stormtroopers. Neither of us hesitated as we shot them and ran for the prisoner cells. It was only a small transport so there were only 5 prison cells. One was being guarded by two stormtroopers and I could feel Ezra's presence emanating out of it. "That one," I whispered to Hera. I walked from around the corner and used a jedi mind trick on the troopers. "Didn't you hear? The captain said to guard bay 5. You'd better get going."

"We'd better get going," they both replied like robots before running off in the opposite direction. Hera and I ran to the cell and opened the door. I walked into the cell and looked in horror at the boy sobbing in the corner of the cold room. I ran to his side and bent down. "Ezra! It's me, Kanan," I said, trying to pull him away from the wall. He didn't look up and kept crying. His hands were covering his face and I pulled them away gently. I gasped at his bloodied hands and face, mixed with his tears. "Don't let the bad man hurt me again!" he cried. I frowned and picked the boy up, holding him close. I walked out of the cell and Hera looked at the boy and gasped. She gave me a sorrowed look before a voice interrupted "Intruders!" I looked to the end of the hall to see an imperial official dressed in grey armour, two troopers standing at his side. Ezra lifted his head and saw the man. He screamed and dug his face into my shirt. I patted the boys back for comfort and then looked up in anger at the man. "What did you do to him?!" I yelled.

"What he deserved," he replied coldly.

I growled before handing Ezra over to Hera. "Get him back to the ship. I have a debt to pay." Hera nodded and ran with Ezra in her arms back to the ship. Once I was sure they were out of view, I turned back to the commander and the stormtroopers. I quickly pulled out my gun and shot the two by his side. I put the gun away and pulled out my lightsaber. Activating it, a blue blade shot out from the base. The commander looked amazed and mumbled "J-jedi…"

I started to pace toward him. "He didn't deserve any of that… but _you_ sure deserve every bit of what I'm about to unleash on you…" I charged at him, blade raised high…

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

Everything was happening so fast. The pain still rippling through my arms and muscles. Hera was running through the bright halls of the ship until we finally made it somewhere familiar. The Ghost. She pulled her comlink as she sat me on the med bay bed. "Kanan where are you?" she asked. It crackled for a moment before Kanan's voice replied "I'm on my way now. Get ready to leave." She didn't need to be told twice. "I'll be right back," she said as she ran out of the med bay.

I sat on the bed and closed my eyes, trying to hold back my tears. I didn't understand anything. All I knew was the pain was still there. The ship jolted slightly as we detached from the imperial ship and flew away. A minute later, Kanan burst into the med bay and ran to my side. I didn't open my eyes, I just kept sobbing. "Kid…" he said but I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and cried. He picked me up and held me close. One arm was supporting me and the other was patting my back, comforting me. I buried my head onto the collar of his shirt. "It… hurts," I managed to say through my sobs. He sighed. "I know kid… I know…" We stayed silent for a moment until he started to hum. A tune soothing to my soul. I started to stop crying and indulged in the music. "Don't let him hurt me again," I said in a raspy voice. He stopped humming and stroked my head. "He can't hurt you anymore… trust me…"

I did trust him. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. He continued to hum again until I felt the energy draining from my body. All I could feel was Kanan's warm presence. All I could hear was his peaceful humming. He stopped humming and started to sing…

 _Sleep my little one,_

 _For the day is almost done._

 _Tomorrow you can play some more,_

 _But you need rest and that's for sure._

 _Have no fear tonight,_

 _For you are my lost and found._

 _I'll be right here when you awake,_

 _Safe. And. Sound._

 _I'm always here, no lie, no fake,_

 _Safe… And… Sound…_

With that I finally let go and fell into the welcoming arms of slumber…

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, how was it? Did you like it? If I can remember the suggestion correctly is said, quote: 'Kanan hugs Ezra and then flips the f*** out on the guy who tortured him'. I didn't write what Kanan did to the commander, I'll let your minds roam free with that one! Hopefully you liked it though! Thanks to all those who sent suggestions by the way! I'm still taking them in if you have any more ideas. Anyways, may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	4. Mechanical Friend

**Q/A's and reactions:**

 **Ezraismybae- Glad you enjoyed!**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Yeah. That officer deserved whatever Kanan did to him… which probably wasn't very good stuff. Enjoy this chapter! It's not as sad/dark.**

 **A M3mb3r123- Thanks for reviewing. I like the idea. My brain is already fitting it into the story line! :D**

 **Cresantshooter123- Don't be sorry! The officer totally deserved it.**

 **DeathGoddess- Correct! You'll actually see examples of that in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _A week later…_**

Kanan's POV

* * *

Ezra was sitting next to me, hands in his lap. "What are we waiting for?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. Hera said she had something for you," I replied.

All of Ezra's bruises and cuts had healed nicely, but he was too frightened to leave the ghost and was absolutely terrified of droids. I really didn't want to know what they did to him. Just as much as Hera didn't want to know what I did to that imperial officer. They were subjects best left alone. Hera walked into the common room. I stood up, Ezra standing next to me. Hera smiled warmly. "Ezra, I have something for you. Come out here Chop," she said, turning to the door she just walked through. A small, astromech droid wheeled through. Ezra immediately hid behind my legs and gasped. "Hera, what are you doing?" I asked confused, putting a hand on Ezra's head.

"Trust me Kanan," she said. "Ezra, he's not going to hurt you. This is Chopper."

The boy cautiously stood next to me, shooting worried glances at Hera and me. I gave a look at Hera who gave me an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you," I said.

Seeing that we were telling the truth, he cautiously walked up to the orange and grey droid. "Hi there. I'm Ezra," he said, putting a hand on the dome of the droid. The droid did a few beeps and bops. Ezra's fear immediately turned to curiosity as he continued to talk with the droid. "He's yours," Hera said, patting the droid. "Really?" Ezra's eyes widened.

Hera smiled. "Yeah. He's you're little companion. Take care of him."

Ezra's eyes shone with joy as he smiled. "I will. I promise," he said. He turned to Chopper and hugged him, despite the droid's protests. "We're gonna be the best of friends!" the boy said joyfully.

I smiled. I hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. I walked over to Hera and said "Okay, I admit. That was a good idea."

"Of course it was. You doubted me?" Hera laughed.

"Maybe…" I started but she quickly shot me a glare. "…I mean, of course! I never doubted you," I laughed jokingly.

Hera rolled her eyes before looking back at Ezra. He was examining Chopper carefully and smiled when he saw all the little gadgets the droid had. Hera nudged me and whispered "We need to tell him about how things will work if we are going to disrupt the Empire." I nodded.

"Ezra, we need to talk with you for a second," I said, sitting over at the table, Hera following close behind.

Ezra sat across from us as Hera said "So, sometimes, Kanan and I will be doing something out of the ship. To keep you safe, you'll have to stay here. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. What will you be doing?" he asked curiously.

"Things you'll understand when you're older," I said.

It looked like he was about to say something, but stopped and nodded instead.

Hera pressed something on the controls and a hologram of stormtroopers appeared. I saw Ezra scowl at the sight. "These guys are bad, okay?" Hera said. She stopped the hologram and pulled out two comlinks, handing one to me and one to Ezra. "We can contact each other by these but you have to use code names."

Pointing to me, she said "Spectre 1."

"Spectre 2," she said, pointing to herself.

"Spectre 3." Ezra smiled. He seemed to like his code name.

"And spectre 4 right?" Ezra corrected, pointing to Chopper. Hera smiled warmly. "Right."

"Is that all?" he asked.

"For now."

"Cool. Can you teach me how to speak to Chopper?" he asked.

Hera stood up. "Sure."

As the three walked out of the common room and towards the cock pit, I closed my eyes and relaxed. I hoped I had done the right thing for the boy. But every time I see that dazzling smile or see him slowly drift to sleep every night as I sing his lullaby, I know I'm doing the best thing for him…

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was the chapter? Hopefully good! So, hopefully this clarifies a few things like their spectre names. It will also explain why Chopper and Ezra get along so well in my other story 'O' Family of Ours'. You'll see in future chapters of that story that Ezra is very talented with mechanics and not really the street smart kid from the tv series. But hey, that's just how I image him to be in this alternate universe! I hope you enjoy and if you have any questions or suggestions, write them in the reviews! :D May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	5. Follow the Music

**Thank A M3mb3r123 for this awesome suggestion! I hope it's what you were expecting!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Yeah, I think it will be good for Chopper to have a nicer attitude and for Ezra and him to get along better! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- You'll probably see an example of that at some point! :D Nobody messes with Ezra in this story, otherwise you'll have Kanan, Hera _and_ Chopper out for you!**

 **A M3mb3r123- Yeah. Chopper was made to help Ezra get over his fear of droids after you know… the Empire tortured him and stuff with an interrogation droid.**

 **Azulablue92- Lol, okay. I'm fine with that! :D**

 **Rebels Rock- Glad you like the story! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **MissChickCrazy- My friend, Sabine and Zeb will come in time. Be patient. You'll see how they join the crew at some point through the story. Don't worry! :D We do after all, have 5 whole years to cover.**

 **Coral Iturbe- Glad you like the chapter (Translated:) Me alegro de que te guste el capítulo!**

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later…_**

Kanan's POV

* * *

"So where do we find this _source_ of yours?" I asked.

"Come on, you know me. I need a little something in return for this information," said Vizago slyly.

Hera rolled her eyes. "How much?"

"One hundred credits," he smiled.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Trust me. This source of mine will have all the information you need, and more." The smuggler grinned.

"75," I said.

"90," he shot back.

"85, no more," came a familiar voice. I jumped at first but then looked down at Ezra who was riding on top of Chopper. "Deal kid," Vizago said, shaking the boy's hand firmly.

"Ezra, I thought I told you to wait in the ship," I sighed, shaking my head.

The boy shrugged. "I was curious."

I ruffled his blue hair. He's been a lot more mentally stable since he got Chopper. He's no longer afraid of droids and his curious attitude has come back. Of course he still wanted me to sing him his lullaby but, I had no problems with that. At the moment, we were trading with Vizago for information about an Imperial shipment of prototype weapons. He said that he knew no information, but a friend of his did. That's what we were trading for, until Ezra decided to drop by.

"Fine, 85. Now where do we find this source of yours?" Hera said, handing Vizago some credits.

He looked at them and smiled. "You'll find him on Tatooine. I'll contact him and arrange a meeting point and time. Just give me a second." The trader took a datapad and started typing on it. My attention was drawn back to Ezra, who was having a pleasant conversation with Chopper.

"Next time kid, stay in the ship. Okay?" I asked, bending down so we were eye level.

The boy looked down. "Are you mad at me?"

I chuckled. "No. I remember I time when I used to be just as curious as you so, I understand what it's like."

He looked up, eyes sparkling. "Are we going on an adventure?"

I stood up. "Hera and I are going to do some things while you wait in the ship. Okay?"

He nodded and rode Chopper back into the Ghost. Hera turned around after talking with Vizago. "We've got the coordinates, let's go." We walked onto the ship and left Lothal, heading for the system they call 'Tatooine'. Hopefully everything would go according to plan… which wasn't very likely.

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

We had landed on the dusty planet of Tatooine and I was waiting in the ship with Chopper. _"_ _Stay here. We'll be back soon,"_ Kanan had told me. They had left half an hour ago and I was playing hide n seek with Chopper. I was hiding in the vents when something strange happened. I heard a soothing, high pitched whistle coming from somewhere, urging me to follow it. It was the same kind of music I heard when I first met Kanan. _I could trust it, right?_

Clambering through the vents, I saw one that led to the outside of the ship. Kanan had been smart to lock the ramp, but he wasn't smart enough. Climbing out of the vent, I landed on the ground with a thud. Picking myself up, I followed the soothing tune. I walked through busy streets as the loud commotion was drowned out by the song. At some point it felt like I wasn't even controlling my legs, like they had a mind of their own. I relaxed and enjoyed the ride.

After about 10 minutes of walking through the markets, the music suddenly stopped and I snapped back into reality. Before I could start to panic, a new tune played in my ears. A mystical and wonderful tune. Once again I followed it. I was obviously getting close. The tune got increasingly louder as I walked towards a certain stall. It was selling exotic fruits and the man behind it looked very friendly. My eyes though, were drawn to the cloaked figure talking to the man. Walking cautiously towards him, the music got louder and more peaceful. _Who is this guy?_

I felt the sudden urge to talk to him. Tugging on his robe ever so slightly, he jumped a little and then realised I was there. "Well hello there child. Can I help you with anything?" he asked kindly. The stranger pulled back his hood, revealing an older man with a white-ish beard. I looked around as the music stopped and asked "Do you know where the music is coming from?"

"Music?" the man inquired.

"Yeah, the music. I was following it and when I talked to you, it stopped," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Hmm. I'm not sure what you mean," he said, giving me a warm smile. He looked around and then asked "Where are your parents?"

I thought about it for a second. "I don't know where my _parents_ are, but my _guardians_ are off doing something. That's when I heard the music and I followed it here."

"Do they know you're here?" he asked, stroking his chin.

"No… oh no!" I gasped and looked around. Turning back to the man, I said "I can't remember which way back!" I started to panic. I didn't want to be all alone again.

Two firm hands landed on my shoulders as the old man said "Don't worry. I will help you child. We can go back to my home and I'll contact some people to find your guardians. How about that?"

I nodded. "Kanan's gonna kill me," I muttered to myself. With that I followed the kind old man back to his hover ride and we travelled away from the crowded city. "So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Ezra. You?" I replied, closing my eyes as the wind whipped through my hair.

After a moment of silence, he replied "Ben. Ben Kenobi."

* * *

 **Ooo! Cliffhanger! I swear I'm getting good at these XD Thanks to A M3mb3r123 for the suggestion! I don't have much else to say so… may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	6. The Escape Artist

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter! This one is shorter but I promise the next one will be more interesting! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ezraismybae- Glad you like it! :D**

 **Azulablue92- Correctimundo! The student has learnt well XD**

 **Louisemcmullan- Don't worry, I have a cool idea for when they meet!**

 **Spectre 8- Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Coral Iturbe- no se preocupe , que van a todos le llaman ben .**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Luke will probably only be a cameo. He is only 7 after all (at this point in time). I hope you had a good camp! :D**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

Hera and I were walking back to the ship. Hera smiled. "He was nice."

"Yeah, because we paid him," I joked. The informant Vizago had met us up with was very helpful. Maybe we'd keep him as a contact, just in case.

We made it to the Ghost and Hera activated the ramp. Walking up and then climbing the ladder, I entered the common room. "Ezra, we're back," I called.

There was no answer. "Ezra?" I called out again, looking around.

Chopper quickly rolled in and beeped nervously. "What is it Chop? Where's Ezra?" I asked, bending down and placing a hand on his metal dome.

He let out a series of beeps, translating to _"_ _We we're playing hide and seek…"_

"Okay? What's odd about that?" I asked.

What he said next made me freak out. "HE WHAT?!" I yelled.

Hera burst into the common room and asked "What's wrong?!"

"Ezra got out of the ship somehow!" I yelled, pacing around nervously.

"How?! We locked the ramp," Hera said, biting her lip.

Chopper let out a loud beep and pointed one of his hands to an open vent. I groaned. "I should have known! Chopper why didn't you stop him?!"

 _"_ _I thought he was just going to hide in there! When he was out, there was no way I could chase him because you locked the ramp!"_ Chopper beeped defensively.

"Well he couldn't have gotten far. Come on Kanan. We'll ask around and see if anyone saw him," Hera said, already heading for the exit. I followed her and we walked through the streets, asking pedestrians if they saw him. _I should have known the kid would get out! Why didn't I try harder?! He could be anywhere!_ Hera and I decided to split up. I talked to different stall keepers, saying "Have you seen a kid with blue hair, tan face, grey shirt, 'bout this high?" They would just shake their heads and continue their business.

After hours of searching, I was beginning to lose hope. _Where was this kid?!_ Then something filled my ears. The soothing whistle of the force. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, trying to concentrate on it. _Lead me to Ezra… please._

My eyes snapped open as I quickly followed the tune. It stopped when I arrived at a small stall selling exotic fruits. I looked around desperately but didn't see the joyful, curious, energetic boy I was hoping to find. "Buy 2 get one free! Special offer just for you!" the man behind the stall said. I turned to face him and said politely "Oh, no thanks." The force started singing to me again as I talked to this kind man. "Hey, you didn't seen a kid around here earlier today did you? He has blue hair, was wearing a grey shirt. About this tall," I said, holding my hand out to how high Ezra was.

The man thought for a second. "Big, electric blue eyes?" he asked.

"Yes! Did you see him?!" I said, leaning forward.

"Yeah. He just walked randomly up to my stall. It was like he was in a trance. When he snapped out of it, he started to freak out," he explained. My gut started twisting. "Do you know where he is now?" I asked.

"Hmm. Well, he was talking to Old Ben when he came here. Ben said he would help him out from what I heard, so he probably took the kid to his house."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Where can I find this, 'Ben'?"

He shrugged. Not an encouraging sign. "No one knows where he lives except for the family out at the moisture evaporators. Here, I'll give you their coordinates." After a little wait, he gave me a piece of paper with coordinates on it. "Thank you," I said, handing him a credit and walking away. I pulled out my comlink. "Spectre 2, meet me at the Ghost. I have a lead."

"Roger that Spectre 1," she said with relief. "Spectre 2 out."

* * *

Hera landed the Phantom in front of the small, dome shaped home on the surface. We stepped out and were greeted by a man and woman. "How can we help you?" the man asked.

"My name is Kanan and this is Hera. We were told you knew how to find someone by the name of 'Old Ben'," I said.

It was silent for a moment and they both exchanged a glance. He turned back to me. "Why would you need to see him?"

"We were told he's looking after a boy," Hera stepped forward. "We are his guardians. We _really_ need to find him."

The man stroked his chin and said "Okay. I can take you there. My name is Owen and this is Beru," he said, motioning towards his wife.

We all shook hands and walked towards their hover craft. "Hera. Best you stay here," I said, stopping her from entering the vehicle.

"Why?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Because you'll go mother mode on the kid," I laughed. "Trust me, okay?"

She begrudging nodded and walked away with Beru. Just before we left, the force whistled in my ear again. I turned and stared at the small, blonde haired boy who just exited the small home. He looked about the same age as Ezra and gave me a small smile. The force practically screamed in my ears for a moment. _Strange…Maybe he's force sensitive?_ Before I could think further, we jetted off across the desert plains of Tatooine. _Please be okay Ezra…_

* * *

 **Hey guys? How was the chapter? I know it's a shorter one but I've decided to make this a three part mini story. Enjoy, review and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	7. Reunion

**Hey guys! Here is the last part of this little mini story! Pitch me some suggestions and I might just use them in the chapters to come! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Azulablue92- Aw, thank you so much for the kind words! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- You have no idea how excited I am for season 2! I'm flipping out just thinking out it!**

 **Spectre 8- He doesn't know that though.**

 **CresantShooter123- XD I like it.**

 **DeathGoddesses- I think he'd being enjoying it too.**

 **A M3mb3r123- Glad you like it and I hope it's what you were expecting! :D**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Thank A M3mb3r123 for the suggestion! :D**

 **Coral Iturbe- alegra que te guste ! :D**

 **Enjoy the chapter everyone! :D**

* * *

Ben Kenobi's POV

* * *

The boy was very curious and energetic. His navy blue hair swayed in the air as he stared into a cooling vent. "Be careful there, young one," I warned. He stood up and went and looked at something else. He walked over to the mantle and his eyes glowed as he looked at a shiny tool. It had been two hours since I found him and no one had gotten back about his guardians yet. He fiddled with the metal tool and sat on the chair next to me. "Are… are you a jedi?" he asked bluntly.

At first I was taken back, then I chuckled. "Whatever makes you think that?"

He looked around suspiciously, then leaned closer. "Can you keep a secret?" he whispered.

I nodded and craned my neck as he spoke softly. "My guardian… is a jedi."

"Oh really?" I laughed. The boy was obviously dreaming. "I'm serious!" he said defensively. "But you can't tell anyone. I thought you might be one because… I don't know… the music I heard when I met you was the same as when I met him."

 _Hmm. Interesting._ "Tell me, Ezra. What did this 'music' sound like?" I inquired.

He closed his eyes and swayed, moving to an unheard tune. "Like… whistling… smooth, long whistling," he mumbled.

 _'_ _Maybe this child is force sensitive…'_ I thought.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked. He looked up at me expectantly and nodded.

I leant down close to his ear and whispered "I _am_ a jedi."

He smiled and exclaimed "I knew it!"

"But you mustn't tell anyone, okay? Not even your guardian."

He motioned his fingers across his lips, saying ' _my mouth is sealed'_. I laughed. "Good, now get some rest while I try to find your guardian," I said, standing up and handing him a blanket. He curled into a ball, snuggled into the cloth. "Thank… you… sir," he muttered, closing his eyes. I ruffled his blue, scraggly hair, full of dust from our ride here. _He's definitely something special…_

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I was tapping the metal hover craft as thoughts ran through my mind.

 _Is he safe?_

 _Is he hurt?_

 _Why did he run off?_

 _I hope this 'Ben' guy is a good person._

 _What if he's not?!_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the hover craft slowed down. "He's just up there," Owen said, pointing to a small mountain. "Thanks," I said, climbing out of the vehicle and going up the slope. I was sweating, but I decided it was just the heat. Rolling my hand into a fist, I knocked on the front door of the sand brick building. I waited for a moment until the door swung open, revealing an older man with a white-ish beard. "Can I help you?" he asked kindly.

I straightened and cleared my dry throat. "Are you Ben?"

"Kanan?" squeaked a small, familiar voice.

My eyes drew to the small, blue haired boy who stood frozen in the hall of the house. "Ezra!" I let out a sigh of relief. He ran out the door and I bent down, pulling him into a tight hug. "Don't scare me like that!" I said, giving him a quick squeeze. Realising my unfamiliar actions, I let go and regained my posture. "Thank you so much for looking after him," I said to the man.

"That's quite alright. He was a pleasure," he said, smiling at Ezra.

The man bent down and said "Now remember." He put a finger over his lips like what you usually do to quiet someone. Ezra giggled and mimicked the action. I raised an eyebrow and he just shrugged. "I know nothing," the boy said sarcastically.

I laughed. "Come on kid. Let's go home."

"I'm not in trouble?" he looked up at me with big eyes.

"Oh, you're in trouble all right. But I'll let Hera handle that," I chuckled.

I picked him up and said to Ben "Thank you again. I'm just so glad he's safe."

He smiled and said "Safe travels."

I nodded, before turning and walking to the edge of the slope. "And may the force be with you, always," said the man's voice from behind us. I froze. _I haven't heard that phrase in a long time…_

I turned on the spot but the door to the house was already closed. I gave a glance at Ezra who shrugged innocently. I shook it off and carried the boy down the slope. "You're in _big_ trouble when we get to the Ghost," I smirked. As much as I seemed calm on the outside, I really wanted to squeeze the life out of him and tell him how worried I was. Despite my feelings, I rejected them.

 _'_ _Hera will do that for me…'_ I thought.

"I'm sorry I left. I was following the mus… I mean… the force," he mumbled, leaning his head on my shoulder.

I sighed. The kid knew how to get to me. "I can never stay angry at you kid. Just don't **_ever_** do that again!"

He giggled. "I promise." I combed my fingers through his matted blue hair, brushing out the knots. It was good to have him back…

* * *

 **Okay, there is was! Part three of this mini story! :D I hope that's what you were expecting A M3mb3r123. I also hope you enjoyed everyone! :D I have a plan for next chapter but I'm taking in suggestions again if you have any ideas. Also, if you're confused about the timeline of this and stuff, go check out the update I did on O' Son of Mine. The new chapter explains all about the timeline of my trilogy set. Anyways, I hope you have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	8. A Different Angle

**Really sorry for those who read this earlier without editing. I did write out the Q/A's but it didn't save properly. Hopefully it works this time! Enjoy! Idea suggested by ElsaSkywalker!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **ElsaSkywalker- I didn't forget your idea, don't worry! :D I really like it and here it is, finally! I hope it's what you were expecting! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- Enjoy it! No spoilers please. I still have to wait 5 more days!**

 **Azulablue92- Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ichichi05- Thanks for the support! I really appreciate it! :D**

 **Rozenmiko- I actually like that idea. I'll think about where I can fit it in! :D**

 **Spectre 8- Yeah. I guess fatherly instincts got the better of him! :D**

* * *

 ** _Five days after finding Ezra…_**

Kanan's POV

* * *

 _…_

 _BOOM! CRACK! HISS!_

I jumped a little at the loud lightning outside. We had arrived on Lothal a few days ago, just when a massive storm was rolling in. "That was close," Hera said, walking into the kitchen. "Yeah. Let's hope it doesn't get any closer." I stirred my coffee, then stirred the small mug of hot chocolate I had made for Ezra. Chopper rolled in as I asked "Where's Ezra?"

Chopper did a few beeps and bops, translating to " _I don't know."_

I pushed down the panic rising in my chest. "What do you mean you don't know? You guys are always together."

The droid grumbled as I asked worriedly "He didn't leave the ship again, did he?!"

 _"_ _No, no. He didn't leave… he just… doesn't want to talk about it,"_ the droid confessed.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Can you at least tell me where he is?"

 _"_ _He's in one of the spare cabins,"_ the droid said, wheeling over towards Hera.

Carrying my coffee in one hand and the hot chocolate in the other, I check the spare rooms. Opening the door to one, I stepped in. "Ezra? You in here?" I asked, turning the light on. There was a small, silent whimper from under the bed. Bending down and craning my neck, I saw the small boy huddled in the dark corner underneath the bed. "What'cha doing down there?" I asked calmly.

He didn't respond and squeezed his loth-cat toy against his chest. "Why don't you come out?" I coaxed. "I've got some hot chocolate for you."

The boy looked up and slowly edged his way out from under the bunk. He poked his head out as I sat cross legged on the floor. I took a sip of my coffee before showing him his drink. A smile pulled at his lips as he came all the way out, holding the mug in his small hands. He sniffed the sweet sensation just before there was a deafening crack and the lights flickered out. That's when I realised what was going on. Ezra had screamed loudly, spilling the contents of the cup all over himself. Once again, he pushed himself under the bed. I put down my coffee and lay down so we were eye level. "Are you afraid of the lightning?" I asked.

He looked at me scared and nodded. I chuckled slightly, extending my arms. "Come on kid. Let's get you cleaned up."

Begrudgingly, he crawled out from under the bed. I scooped him up and walked out of the cabin. Chopper turned the corner, shining a light in my face. "Hey, can you clean up the mess in the spare cabin?"

The droid grumbled at first but when Ezra said "Thanks Chop, you're the best," he couldn't go against it. He wheeled off towards the spare cabin, saying _"_ _Your welcome, I know I am."_

We walked past Hera in the common room, heading for the kitchen. "Had a little accident I see?" she giggled, handing me a spare torch.

"Yeah, just a little. How's the power?" I asked, grabbing a cloth and trying to clean Ezra.

"It'll be out for a little while, but it's not too bad."

I nodded as Hera made another hot chocolate for Ezra and coffee for me. Thunder grumbled outside, threatening to strike again. I could feel Ezra cling tightly to me, letting out a small whimper. I stroked his head. "It's okay, it's just a little storm. You'll be fine, I promise."

He nodded, looking up at me with big, electric eyes. After everyone had their beverages, we sat down in the common room. "We should probably rest," Hera suggested.

"Sleep? No! Come on! Let's do something fun!" Ezra said, running around the room energetically.

"How much sugar did you put in that thing?" I chuckled.

"Obviously too much," Hera replied.

Ezra's eyes widened with joy as he ran over to us and jumped on me. "Can we play hide n' seek?! Pwitty pwease?" he asked in an adorable, childish voice.

"There's no lights though," I said, trying to ply off his hands digging into my sides.

"Yeah! Even more fun!" he laughed, running around again.

I glanced at Hera. "Okay, I'll play," she said, standing up.

Chopper, who had been waiting at the side stepped in. _"_ _Me too."_

I sighed. "Fine, I'm in. But _no_ hiding in the vents, okay?" I warned, looking at Ezra.

The boy giggled, then ran off. "Okay! You're it! Count to 15!"

Hera and Chopper left, not far behind Ezra as I closed my eyes and started counting. "1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… 12… 13… 14… 15… Ready or not, here I come!"

* * *

Everyone was exhausted. After an hour of playing, Hera had departed for bed. Chopper had gone to power off after two hours, leaving me and Ezra to play cards in the common room. The rain had turned to a small pitter patter and the storm was starting to pass. The boy yawned. "I think… I'm all out… of energy," he said tiredly.

I picked him up and said "There's just one thing I want to do before you go to sleep."

He leant his head against my shoulder as I climbed up the ladder leading to the turret. I sat on the chair and wiped the foggy glass. "Take a look," I whispered into his ear.

His eyes widened with wonder as he watched the lightning from a distance. "It's pretty," he murmured, staring at it with curiosity.

He put his hands up against the cool glass as purple, yellow and even blue bolts of lightning struck the horizon. "Sometimes, you just have to look at things from a different angle," I said, ruffling his hair.

He smiled and snuggled closer to me. "I don't think I'm afraid anymore," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

I rested my head gently on top of his. "Don't be afraid of anything. You'll be safe…"

I closed my eyes and whispered " _…_ _as long as you're with me."_

* * *

 **Hey guys! The idea of Ezra being afraid of something was suggested by ElsaSkywalker! Thanks for the awesome idea, I hope it turned out well! I don't have much else to say so… may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	9. A New Ally

**Here it is! The _full_ chapter, not just a preview! There will be a continuation on this so I hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **(Chapter 8:)**

 **Ichichi05- That's actually a good idea! Nice thinking! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- Everyone gets scared of something. I thought that thunder and lightning would be a good idea. Glad it worked! :D**

 **Azulablue92- Sabine will take a little longer but Zeb is extremely soon! Enjoy! :D**

 **Spectre 8- Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

 **Dragonfan47- Yeah, I can do that! :D**

 **(Chapter 9 preview:)**

 **Azulablue92- (I'll answer this review on the next 'O' Family of Ours' chapter. :D)**

 **Ichichi05- (I'll answer this review on the next 'O' Family of Ours' chapter. :D)**

 **Guest- Thanks for pointing that out. It should be all fixed now.**

 **Louisemcmullan- Yeah! He's finally being introduced! :D**

 **Notradomatall- Thank you for such a nice review! :D**

 **Spectre 8- I have that one planned as well. ;D**

 **Warrior Angel- Thanks for the support! It's about to get interesting!**

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later…_**

Ezra's POV

* * *

Kanan squeezed my hand. "How you going kid?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Fine," I protested, walking by his side down the streets. Ever since my little… _'_ _Adventure'_ on Tatooine, he had become slightly over protective. Which I didn't actually mind. It was nice to have him there. After everything we'd been through, I felt surprisingly safe by his side. Hera was walking beside us and said "Not far now."

"Do we actually _know_ who this person is?" Kanan inquired.

"My contact said he wants to meet us and join our crew."

"This, _'_ _contact'_ , of yours is trustworthy, right?"

"Of course!" Hera exclaimed. "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you it's just…" he looked at me and sighed. "I just don't want something happening again. Things don't usually go smoothly for us."

"Well this time is different," Hera reassured him. "There, that's where we're meeting him," she said, pointing to an old bar.

Kanan took a deep breathe. "Okay kid, stick with me at _all_ times," he warned me.

I nodded obediently as we walked into the bar. It was kind of dark and there were a lot of people. Some were 'sleeping', others were drinking their heads off. I stuck to Kanan's side. My luck hadn't been so spectacular lately. First the thugs, then the empire, then getting lost… best to stick with the two people I could actually _trust_. We sat at a booth in the corner, me in the middle for 'safety' issues as Kanan called it. After a moment of waiting, a large cloaked figure sat across from us. "Hera, right?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yep. That's Kanan and this is Ezra. You are?" Hera asked.

This figure was much too big to be human. His hands were like big claws and he had purple fur. The figure pulled back his hood, revealing a creature with big ears and a purple face. "The names Garazeb Orrelios, but you can call me Zeb."

* * *

Zeb's POV

* * *

"A Lasat," the male 'Kanan' gawked.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Zeb," the green Twi'lek 'Hera' said.

I studied them all careful. Kanan, the adult male, was wearing a green jumpsuit with grey pants. He had an arm guard along his right arm and shoulder and brown hair pulled into a small pony tail. Hera was wearing a basic pilot's suit and a head band to fit her lekku. I could tell already that Hera was a very sweet, polite person while Kanan was very stoic and serious. _These are the guys creating trouble for the empire?_ I felt a small tug on my cloak and looked down to see a small blue haired boy staring at my bo-rifle. With quick hands, he pulled the weapon off my back as it fell on him. "Ezra?!" Kanan gasped, looking at the seat in the middle and then back at the boy.

"Careful with that kid," I said, pulling the heavy weapon off of him.

Kanan quickly picked the small child up and sat him on his lap. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring him along," Kanan muttered.

"We don't want a repeat of Tatooine, now do we?" Hera smirked.

Kanan rolled his eyes and wrapped one arm around the boy's waist to keep him still, despite the child's protests. "So what did you call us here for?" he asked, leaning in.

"I want to join your crew. It's difficult to get a hold of rebel cells because they're so secretive. You're the only one I could get in contact with," I explained, attaching the bo-rifle to my back again.

Kanan and Hera exchanged glances. "How do we know we can trust you?" Kanan asked.

"Trust me. I want _nothing_ to do with the Empire. They destroyed my village and killed my people." Anger was slowly seeping into my voice as memories of the Empire flooded my mind. "I just… want to help others… so they don't suffer the same fate."

Kanan sighed. "We know what you mean."

"I think we should give him a chance," Hera said.

Kanan stroked his finely trimmed goatee. "Fine, but you'll have to earn out trust."

I smiled. "Thank you. You won't regret this."

Kanan placed the boy on the seat before standing up and turning to leave. "Let's hope not," he mumbled under his breathe.

Hera sighed. "Don't mind him. He's just had a lot on his mind lately."

I nodded and followed the Twi'lek out of the bar. She led us out of town until we made it to a small clearing. There, sat an amazing ship. "Wow," I gawked, walking closer to the fine spacecraft.

"This is the Ghost," Hera explained, walking up the ramp. "I'll give you a proper tour later. For now, just get settled in."

I nodded and climbed up the ladder, exploring the new space. It was a great ship. Lots of room. Very efficient. I went into one of the spare cabins and placed my gear on the bottom bunk. _Better get comfortable._ After a short nap, I went into the common room to find the boy Ezra and a small orange droid talking to each other. "One day, you're gonna have all these gadgets! I'm thinkin' flame throwers and stun guns!" Ezra schemed gleefully. The child was probably only about 7 years old. Hera walked in, Kanan not far behind. "Okay, so we have to go out and get supplies. Zeb, do you mind helping out?"

"Not at all," I said.

"It's not a big order. Just go to town and get what you can. Here are the credits," she said, handing me a list and a handful of credits.

"I wanna go!" Ezra said, jumping into the conversation.

"I don't know. Trouble seems to be magnetised to you," Kanan chuckled.

"Please?!" the boy begged.

"No. Another time maybe," Kanan said firmly.

The blue gaze was shifted to me as the boy looked up expectantly. "Please? You're big and strong. You can protect me!"

I looked up at the others. Kanan seemed unsure while Hera seemed hopeful. "I think that's a great idea," she said.

"What?!" Kanan exclaimed.

"It will give Zeb and Ezra some time to get to know each other," she said.

"No, no, no," Kanan denied. "Ezra's one of the most wanted people on Lothal! It's safer if he stays here. I don't want him getting kidnapped again!"

"You can't keep him cooped up here for the rest of his life!" Hera argued. "You need to relax a little."

Kanan groaned, then glanced at me, studying how trustworthy I was.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to him," I reassured them.

"We trust you Zeb. Contact us on this if anything goes wrong," Hera said, handing me a comlink.

I nodded and walked past them. Kanan gripped my arm and whispered "Watch him like a hawk."

I turned and looked at the blue haired, tan faced boy, eyes gleaming with joy. He looked so innocent and sweet. _What could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was the chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! So yes, Zeb is finally in! I told you I was going to get there… eventually. :D Tell me what you thought of the chapter and if you have any chapter suggestions, don't be afraid to share it! I'd love to hear what you guys think! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	10. A New Family Member

**Hey guys! It's a bit of a longer one so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Silver that gleams- Yeah, pretty much! XD**

 **DarkShadows1999- Actually, 'fighter flight' will be happening later. I didn't put it in here because I think Kanan and Hera need to have a little more faith and trust in Zeb for that event to happen. Hopefully not too long until that though! :D**

 **Warrior Angel- Thanks for your support! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ezraismybae- I'm glad you like it and I hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Deathgoddesses- Yes, that seems to be the way, doesn't it? XD**

 **Elsa Skywalker (Chapter 8)- Yay! I'm glad it's as good as you were hoping! :D**

 **Elsa Skywalker (Chapter 9)- Yeah! More adventure to be had! :D**

 **Rebeakahhniang- Love your enthusiasm! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Zeb's POV

* * *

I looked over my shoulder to see the blue haired boy still behind me. I may have become slightly paranoid after Kanan's reaction. _'_ _Watch him like a hawk,'_ he said. _What does that mean? Was the kid wanted? Was he mischievous? Was he dangerous?_ He acted like a normal human child to me. We had talked and got to know each other a bit as well. Turns out, Kanan and Hera are his 'temporary' guardians while his parents were off somewhere. Still, there was an itch in the back of my mind saying the statement was only _half_ true.

We had almost gotten everything on the list. "Okay, 5 yogans. Easy," I mumbled to myself, reading through the list. I looked away from the list and picked up the supplies. But something… _someone_ was missing. My eyes widened as I searched frantically around the area. "Kid?!" I called. _He couldn't have gotten far! Kanan and Hera would kill me if I lost him!_ That's when I realised the tan faced boy standing at the entrance of an alley. I ran up to him. "Kid, you freaked me out for a second there," I sighed, relieved. He stared blankly down the alley. "Kid?" I asked, following his gaze.

Two storm troopers were hassling a small merchant selling yogans. I looked back at Ezra who looked up at me with big, electric eyes. "What?" I asked.

He pointed to the troopers. "Stop them?"

I sighed. "Kid, we don't want to get into trouble."

"Please?!" he begged, bottom lip pouting.

I caved in when his eyes sparkled innocently. I groaned. "Fine. Stay here."

I walked down the alley casually and passed by the troopers. Then, I grabbed their heads and slammed them against each other. They collapsed to the ground, one of their helmets rolling off. Ezra ran over, giggling. He picked the helmet up and examined it curiously. Then he put it on his head, which was much too big for him. I turned to the merchant. "Thank you sir," he said, offering a credit. I gave a warm smile. "No thanks necessary."

"There must be some way to repay you. Maybe some yogans?" he offered, gesturing to his bag.

My ears perked up. "On second thought," I grinned.

The creature gave me 6 yogans as I put 5 of them with the supplies. I turned to see Ezra with the helmet still on his head disappearing around the corner. "Ezra!" I called, running after him. I turned out of the alleyway to see Ezra run into a squad of storm troopers. _Perfect!_ I ran up to them.

"Where did you get that helmet?!" one of them barked.

"Let's dispose of this street rat," another said, aiming his gun at the boy.

I pulled out my bo-rifle and jumped in front of Ezra. "You'll have to get through me first!" I growled, pouncing at them. Still startled, the troopers couldn't jump away from my electrified staff or fist. Three down… Four out… Seven on the floor! I panted and looked around at the knocked out storm troopers. I turned to the small boy, who lifted the helmet just enough to see his face. He had an adorable look that said _'_ _Whoops. Sorry.'_

I smiled and shook my head. "Kanan and Hera can _never_ know about this," I chuckled.

Ezra did a motion across his lips and giggled. His expression quickly went from joy to fear as cold metal could be felt against the back of my head. "Don't move," a voice from behind said.

I stiffened as panic grew in my chest. There was a clicking sound as the voice said "This is trooper #5467, with two insurgents in sector 9. Requesting back up." I looked at Ezra. His fear turned to something else… _anger_. He threw the helmet to the side and stood up. "No!" he screamed, holding his hands up towards me. The barrel of the gun was removed from my head and I looked back to see a trooper flying through the air. He hit a nearby building with a crash. My eyes widened as I turned back to Ezra. The boy stared at his hands with a mixture of curiosity and fear. "We need to go!" I panted, picking up my bo-rifle. I ran over to Ezra and scooped him into my arms, but not before he was able to grab the helmet from before.

I ran to the alley and lifted the boy onto my shoulders. Then I grabbed the supplies and ran, Ezra clinging on to my head like a loth-cat. Once we got out of town, I slowed down back to a normal walk. Ezra started laughing. "That was fun! Again!"

I chuckled. "Maybe another time kid." I caught my breath and said "Now I can see why Kanan told me to watch you."

"It's not that I try to get into trouble," Ezra defended.

I sighed. "I know, you mean well."

It was silent for a moment as we walked peacefully through the grassy plains.

"So… can I keep this?" he asked, gesturing to the helmet.

I grinned. "Sure, why not. But… you can't tell Kanan or Hera. Deal?"

He put the helmet on which was still far too big for him and saluted. "Sir yes sir!"

I smiled and chucked him the spare yogan. "Now, plan to tell me how you did that back there?"

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I sat on the ramp of the Ghost, tapping my foot against the metal.

"Careful, or you'll drill a hole into my ship," Hera snickered, sitting next to me.

"They should be back by now," I said impatiently.

"You're worried about Ezra, aren't you?" Hera inquired.

"Yes! We let him go with a creature we've never met before on a supply run!" I barked, turning away.

Hera placed her hand gently on my shoulder and forced me to look into her crystal green eyes. "Kanan, Zeb is trustworthy. I got in touch with my contact, and from what I've heard he could be a great asset to our crew."

I sighed, knowing she was right. "But what if Ezra gets kidnapped? What if he gets lost? What if he gets injured? What if-"

"What _if_ you're just overthinking it a little?" she interrupted, a comforting smile on her face.

I sighed. "You're right," I mumbled, turning my attention back to the horizon. We sat there for a few minutes, until I saw something in the distance. I stood up as it got increasingly closer, Hera not far behind. I was relieved when I saw Ezra sitting on the broad shoulders of Zeb. The boy waved joyfully and I realised the storm trooper helmet in his other hand. Zeb let Ezra down as he put the too-big-helmet on and ran over. "Look! Look!" he pranced happily. "I got a bucket! Pew pew!" I crossed my arms, slightly amused by the playful child. "How did you get that?" I asked, bending down.

"Sorry sir," he said, trying to impersonate a storm trooper. "That's 'confidesal infomaton'."

Hera giggled. "Do you mean 'confidential information'?"

He saluted. "Sir yes sir!"

I shook my head a laughed. Then I turned to Zeb. He place the supplies on the ground. "You ordered?" he bowed.

"Thank you Zeb," Hera smiled. "Ezra, come help me get these inside."

Hera picked up one of the boxes and Ezra dragged the other up the ramp.

"He's special that one," Zeb smiled, taking a step closer.

"I know..." I replied quietly. Snapping out of a small trance, I said "Thank you, for looking after him."

The Lasat nodded. It was silent for a moment before I sighed. "I don't know what you two did, and to be honest, I don't _want_ to know… but… you should know that I _trust_ you."

His ears perked up. "Welcome to the crew," I smiled.

He bowed and walked up the ramp. "Now, I was told something about… a _jedi_?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ezra," I called.

We walked into the cargo bay and Ezra gave me the _'_ _Whoops. Sorry,'_ look. I sighed, but let out a small chuckle. "I'll talk to _you_ later, but for now," I said turning to Zeb. "Guess I'd better fill you in." Ezra giggled and winked at Zeb, who grinned from ear to ear. Hera raised a brow. "Do I even _want_ to know?"

"No," Zeb said.

"Probably not," I replied.

"Know what?" Ezra shrugged innocently, placing the helmet over his head. I smiled. Guess there's another member of the family now. And Zeb… well… I think he'll fit right in.

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was the chapter? Are you glad Zeb's now part of the crew? Do you have any suggestions for the next chapter? Will everyone start nagging me for Sabine to join the crew?! Probably. XD I'll warn you guys now though, Sabine won't be joining for a while.**

 **On other news, sorry for the delay in updates. There was a small glitch in the website where the reviews would kind of… disappear. I wanted to wait until it was fixed and now… it's fixed! Yay! :D Also, I'll be going on a 3 day holiday and won't be updating anytime for the next 4 days. But, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	11. Home is where the Heart Lays

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates. I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ezraismybae- Aw, I'm glad you enjoyed! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- Thanks! I have used some of your ideas in this chapter so I hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Jessie K I- Thanks so much for your support! :D**

 **Azulablue92- Sorry, by the time I read this I was already on my holiday. XD But I'm back now! And you're probably regretting me posting the new chapter for 'Test of Strength, Test of Mind', huh? XD**

 **Ichichi05- I'm glad you enjoyed!**

 **Spectre 8- Thanks, enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **A M3mb3r123- I'm glad people enjoyed that part! I had a great time on my holidays but I'm glad to be back! :D**

 **Warrior Angel- Yes, Zeb and Chopper will still be friendly enemies… if that's even a thing! XD**

 **Angela- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Thanks! I thought that part was cute too. :D Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 ** _A month after Zeb joined the crew…_**

Kanan's POV

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes. The room was spinning as my gut churned. I sat up, ignoring my thumping headache. _What's wrong with me?_ I slung my legs over the side of the bed and clutched my stomach. My cabin began to focus as I sluggishly stood up. My throat was dry and my nose was blocked. If Hera saw me in this condition she would definitely freak out. I peered over the top bunk to see it was empty. _Ezra must already be awake._

I got dressed and walked out. If I wasn't there for breakfast, my talented pilot would know something was wrong. The last thing we needed was for one of us to become ill, so I pushed the groggy feeling away and walked down the hall towards the common room. When I entered the room, I saw Hera working on Chopper, an enthusiastic Ezra watching close by. Zeb was sitting on one of the chairs, half asleep. "Almost… done," Hera groaned, twisting a screwdriver. When she pulled away and activated Chopper, the droid whirled around angrily. "Calm down Chop!" Ezra said, placing his hands on the droid's dome to keep him still. "Hera was just putting a zapper gun on you."

Chopper stayed silent for a moment before examining his new upgrade with curiosity. He wheeled over to the day dreaming Lasat and shot a bolt at him. The electricity made contact and Zeb jumped and growled. "You little rust bucket!" he yelled, cracking his knuckles. "Run Chop!" Ezra giggled, watching from the side. Chopper bolted around me as Zeb was about to make chase, stopped short when he realised I was there. His eyes widened. "You okay boss? You don't look too good."

Hera came over and I immediately saw the worry rising in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," I muttered, walking past them and into the kitchen. My head began to pound again as I leaned over the sink.

I heard Ezra run over to beside me and tug on my trousers. "Look what I made," he said joyfully.

"Not now Ezra," I sighed, shooing him away. I _really_ wasn't feeling good now. Almost as if I would-

Before I could finish the thought, hot mucus raised in my throat and I vomited into the sink. Hera walked up and patted my back comfortingly as I saw Zeb lead Ezra away in the corner of my eye. I tried to speak again but was cut off by another wave of nausea and grogginess. "It's okay love. Deep breaths," Hera urged, smiling encouragingly. I tried to steady myself and clear my mind, but my vision blurred and I could hardly hear Hera. "Can you walk?" was what I thought she said.

I nodded slowly and placed my hand on the wall to support myself, but when I tried to walk the energy escaped my limbs and I stumbled. The corners of my sight began to fade and the darkness engulfed the surrounding light…

* * *

 ** _A week later…_**

Ezra's POV

* * *

"Ready, aim, fire!" I ordered as Chopper shot an electric bolt at the storm trooper bucket. The helmet jumped and sizzled when the electricity made contact. "Direct hit!" I cheered. I ran over and picked up the still hot helmet when Zeb walked into the common room. "Hey kid," he greeted. I looked up expectantly, but he shook his head sadly. Kanan hadn't left our cabin for a whole week now, and I was starting to get worried. "Will he be okay?" I asked. The Lasat gave me an uncertain look, before saying "Let's hope so."

I didn't feel very encouraged. I instinctively placed my hand on Chopper's head to comfort myself. _At least droids can't get ill._

"Hera said Kanan's still sick, and she doesn't want you to catch it. You can stay with me for the night, if you want," he offered.

I nodded slowly, and picked up the drawings I had made from the past week. "Can I see him first?" I asked.

Zeb thought for a moment, before shrugging. "I don't see why not. But we'll see what Hera says."

I bolted out of the common room and down the hall. I knocked on the door to Kanan and I's shared cabin. It slid open with a hiss, revealing a tired, caring Hera. "Can I talk to Kanan?" I asked, giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

After a small moment of silence, she sighed and stepped aside. "He's not awake though, so just be careful," she whispered.

I nodded and walked into the cabin, clambering up side of the bed. I sat next to Kanan's unconscious body and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. I shuffled closer to get a better look at his pale face. Frowning, I pulled out one of the pictures. It was a crudely drawn scene of Kanan and his blue lightsaber, fighting a squad of storm troopers. "I made this for you," I mumbled sadly, placing it to the side. I lifted his cold hand to the side of my cheek, a gesture that usually provided me with comfort and the feeling of safety. But not right now. Not while he was like this.

"Please get better soon," I whispered.

Hera stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Best to let him rest hun."

I nodded and let his hand drop onto the bed again. I jumped off and walked towards the door, where Zeb was waiting. He gave me a reassuring smile and said "I'm sure he'll be fine." I quickly remembered something and climbed up the ladder to my bunk. I grabbed the Loth cat plush and clutched it to my chest, then proceeded to follow Zeb to his room.

It was a smaller version of ours, just without the meditation bed. "You can sleep on the top," he said, gesturing to the bunk beds.

I climbed up the ladder and sat down. I frowned. It didn't feel like my bed. It was harder, and creaked with small movements. I also couldn't sense the silent hum that was present in my room whenever Kanan was there. It didn't feel natural. Or maybe I was just over reacting. I looked down at Zeb who stretched and let out a loud yawn. "But I'm not tired," I sulked.

Zeb scratched his head, as if unsure what to do. "Hmm. How 'bout a story?" he suggested.

My eyes widened and I leaned into the mattress. Zeb hauled himself up, the structure groaning with the extra weight. He thought for a moment, then started "Once, my brothers and I had to find a cure for a disease spreading throughout Lasan. We travelled over towering mountains, gushing rivers, endless plains and finally made it to an underground system. We needed to get these mushroom type plants that grew only in this particular cave. But, they weren't the only things that thrived through those tunnels."

I pulled the blankets up and asked curiously "What? What else was in the caves?!"

"Big, dog like creatures called 'Fyrnocks'," he said, holding up his hands to show how big they were. "They were extremely territorial and had razor sharp teeth. Their eyes glowed bright yellow and they had hard, armour like skin." I squeezed the toy in my arms and listened in both fear and astonishment.

"We pulled out our bo-rifles, and attacked the mangy beasts with everything we had! But more just kept coming! So, we snagged as many plants possible and bolted for the exit. Turns out, they're afraid of the sun!" he chuckled. A small giggle escaped my lips and I asked "Did you save your people?"

He smiled proudly. "Sure did!"

I began to hear the comforting hum again, but this time, it was playing with another tune. The familiar, mellow song that usually emanated from Kanan entwined with an upbeat drum in the background. It was faint, but still noticeable. I smiled. "Another story, please?"

After a moment of thought, he grinned and said "Sure. Why not."

As he told me about another adventure, the drum loudened and played a joyful, up-beat song. I felt strangely at home in this unfamiliar bed while I snuggled into the covers. A wave of playfulness and security washed over me as I started to drift to sleep. While Kanan's singing was soothing and relaxing, Zeb's stories were exciting and intriguing. Either way, they both made me feel at home…

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy lately and there's been a lot going on in my family at the moment. The 'sickness' idea was suggested by quite a few people and the 'bedtime stories' idea was suggested by Louisemcmullan, but Zeb telling them instead of Kanan. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you thought about it, I love to read your reviews! :D And as always, may the force be with you!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	12. Almost Mother

**It's a shorter chapter, but I hope you still enjoy! Also, if you have any suggestions for future chapters, let me know! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Louisemcmullan- I'm glad it turned out how you were expecting!**

 **Azulablue92- I have everything planned, don't worry. Yes, I also did the math and I think Sabine has to be at _least_ 12 years old to join the crew. The plan is for her to come when Ezra is 11, so still a few years away. We'll probably skip a little bit of that if people can't throw any more suggestions out.**

 **Charm1355- I'm glad you like them! :D**

 **Ichichi05- Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Spectre 8- Yes. As annoying as my own brothers are, I enjoy their company. I think sibling bonding is very important. :D**

 **Warrior Angel- Everyone gets sick every once and a while. He'll be fine. :D**

 **ElsaSkywalker- I'm glad you enjoyed and thank you for your amazing support! :D I really do appreciate it!**

 **Midnight Luna- No there isn't. You're perfectly fine. It's just we can all relate to it, so we understand. :D I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

I was reading a book, Hera beside me to help when I stumbled across words I didn't know. She insisted that it was still important for me to know the basics of reading and writing. Later, she would teach me more binary so I could have an actual conversation with Chopper. While Hera was in control of my education, Zeb had agreed to teach me hand to hand combat. Though we joked around for most of the time. Chopper taught me the ins and outs of mechanics while Kanan was supposed to teach me the ways of the 'force'.

Sadly, he was still sick at the moment, but it was settling down now. He begrudgingly stayed in his bed by Hera's orders as his illness just became a common stomach bug. I was allowed to go visit him during the afternoons and I would tell him about my day and how things were going. Then, I would go sleep in Zeb's cabin to hear more of his adventures and stories. Life was pretty sweet.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today," Hera smiled, closing the book.

"Did I do well?" I asked.

She ruffled my hair and said "You did great."

She sniffed the air and cringed. "What's that smell?"

I inhaled and caught a whiff of my oil stained clothing. "Whoops."

She shook her head. "Change out of those clothes."

"But this is my only set."

Her eyes widened. "Have you been wearing the same clothes from when we first met?"

I sniffed my clothes and gagged. "Guess so."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Come on. Let's get you some new clothes then."

We walked to the closest town and she led me to a small shop. We searched for a new outfit when my eyes settled upon an orange jumpsuit. "How about this one?" I asked. Hera walked over and examined it. "You sure?" I held the garment in my hands. It was soft, but durable. Secret pockets on the knees and waist and most important of all… it didn't smell of oil! "Yeah," I smiled. She nodded and picked it up. Then I walked around through the aisles of clothing. After a few minutes, I found a pair of sleeping clothes and a black leather vest to go with my navy pants. After Hera bought the garments, she got me an ice cream cone and we walked back to the Ghost.

"How did you meet Kanan?" I asked, licking my ice cream.

She thought for a moment, before saying "It's a long story."

I tugged her hand and sat down, urging her to sit next to me. The grass was soft here on the top of the hill and had a great view of the surrounding plains. "We have all day," I smiled as she settled down on the dirt. She ruffled my hair and sighed. "Kanan… well… when I first met him, I thought he was obnoxious, cocky. Just another life in the ocean of people. But slowly, I saw a different side. One he always seemed to conceal." Her gaze shifted to me as I waited patiently.

"All he wanted was to protect those he loved. He lost so much over the years," she murmured, looking down. A cool breeze drifted through the air as a moment of silence passed. Finally, she lifted her head and continued "He had hardened his heart so it couldn't be broken, or used against him. And then… then you showed up."

My eyes widened. I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing until Hera placed her hand on my shoulder. "I don't know how and I don't know why, but he _changed_ when he found you. The lengths he went to… _goes_ to to protect you, teach you, _guide you_ … it amazes me."

I frowned and looked down. "I don't understand," I muttered.

She let out a small laugh and tilted my head to look at her. "You will one day," she smiled.

I returned the gesture and shuffled closer. Her touch was always warm, _comforting_. It reminded me of my mother. The one that still hadn't returned. The one that would hug me when I was depressed and love me when no one else did. The thought brought tears to my eyes.

"Oh hun," she sighed, pulling me into her embrace.

I was surprised at first, but relaxed and leant closer. My head rested on her shoulder and I let out a sob I hadn't realised I was holding. She stroked my head and whispered "It's okay. I'll always be here. And Kanan and Zeb and Chopper too."

I looked up and sniffed. "Really?"

She smiled and said "Of course."

I felt lighter, and lay my head on her shoulder again. In the silence, the constant music played louder in my mind. It always seemed to be there, humming lightly in the background. I didn't know what it was, but it was always calming and soothing. Maybe I would ask Kanan about it later. The mellow tune and upbeat drums were joined by another instrument. A violin of some sort? Whatever it was, it was smooth, long, and peaceful. The foreign music drowned out the others for a moment, temporarily filling the gap in my heart. It was so calm and _loving_. Immediately, I knew who it was emanating off and smiled. While the drums seemed to represent Zeb, and the basic tune surrounded Kanan, this was from Hera. My _almost_ mother…

* * *

 **Hey guys! Did you enjoy the little Ezra and Hera moment there? Now, I know I only updated this story not long ago, but I kind of stuffed up my order and I needed to do this one twice to get it back on track. I hope that's okay with you all and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **If you're wondering about the music part, each instrument symbolises the crew. Since jedi can sense those who they are connected with, I figured I could do that but from a child's perspective. The violin represents Hera, calm and soothing. The drums represent Zeb, upbeat and playful. The basic tune representing Kanan, relaxing and secure. And since Chopper doesn't have a force signature, he can't really be in it. I hope that makes sense! :D**

 **Also, I'm taking suggestions again for this story, so if you have any ideas, please tell me! :D And as always, may the force be with you!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	13. Show of Skill

**Hey guys! Sorry if it's a little short. I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Louisemcmullan- :D Glad you enjoyed!**

 **Azulablue92- Well, Hera is technically Ezra's mother in O' Family of Ours, so… :D**

 **Spectre 8- I'm glad you liked it! I thought it would be a good idea to do a Hera and Ezra chapter.**

 **Bloodsucking demon- I'm not sure. Once Sabine joins the picture there will probably be a lot more chapter ideas to throw around.**

 **Ichichi05- Thanks! :D**

 **Warrior Angel- I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Yeah, I'll try to put a bit more of that in. :D**

 **Midnight Luna- XD Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I shifted uncomfortably in my bed. I was tired of lying down all day but Hera insisted I rest. But rest couldn't tame my contained energy. I wanted to move and run. I _didn't_ want to be cooped up in my cabin. There was a knock at the door and I sighed. At least everyone would visit and burn the time. Reaching out my hand, I opened the door with the force.

There, Ezra ran in and jumped onto the bed. "Hey kid," I smiled. "How was your day?"

I realised he was wearing new clothes. It was an orange jumpsuit with a brown, sleeveless jacket. "Hera got me new clothes," he grinned, gesturing to the garment.

"Really? I didn't notice," I smirked. An eerie silence filled the room.

He was unusually passive today and wasn't blabbering about random things or retelling Zeb's stories. "Something wrong?" I finally spoke.

He thought for a moment, then ran his hand bashfully through his hair. "It's just… I keep hearing this… _music_ ," he said, looking up. "And it's not the force like at Tatooine. It's… _different_."

He shuffled closer, watching me expectantly for an answer. "Well… what does it sound like?" I asked, partly curious myself.

"Depends," he shrugged. I raised a brow, urging him to continue. "Well, whenever I'm around Zeb, it sounds like drums," he said. "Today when I was with Hera it sounded like… a violin, maybe? And when I'm with you it's like…" He trailed off, as if searching for this unheard tune.

"I'm not sure… but it's soothing," he mumbled.

I tried to decipher the mystery in my mind. _Maybe his mind his converting force signatures into music?_ It was a wild assumption, but I couldn't think of any other reason. "Is there anything representing Chopper?" I asked. He shook his head and I reached over the side of the bed. "Okay. Let's try this," I muttered, pulling my holocron out of its secret compartment. I sat it in front of him and his eyes immediately widened with curiosity. "What is it?" he asked, picking it up.

"It's a holocron," I explained. "I want you to open it."

He tried to twist it in his hands and let out a small groan. I chuckled and said "Not like that. Try to close your eyes, and focus on that music you were talking about."

He nodded and placed the holocron on the bed. Folding his legs and closing his eyes. The room fell into silence again as I waited patiently. The small whistle of the force sung in my ear as one of the corners twisted out of place. "I see… I see people," Ezra muttered as another corner shuddered and turned. "Concentrate on them," I guided, watching the holocron intently. Ezra's face screwed up in concentration as he groaned "I see… the Ghost." The holocron began to hover above the sheets when yet another corner twisted with a click.

"That's it," I murmured quietly.

Ezra bared his teeth as four more shifted out of position. There was only one left. "A planet…" he whispered as all the corners moved away from the cube, floating around it like planets orbit a sun. In a flash of blue light, a hologram of star maps exploded from the contraption. I jumped at first, but then gawked at his achievement. "Ezra, look," I said, shaking his shoulder. He snapped out of his little trance as stared at the planets with amazement. "Wow… did I do this?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. As quickly as the moment came, it was gone and the holocron fell to the bed with a bounce.

Ezra was still staring wide eyed at the relic. He picked it up and studied it carefully. While he examined the holocron, I frowned and got lost in my own thought. If Ezra was powerful enough to open the holocron, I needed to teach him soon how to use his abilities or he might end up using the dark side. And I couldn't have that.

"Ezra," I said, pulling the holocron from his grasp. "You have a very special power, but you need to use it wisely."

He nodded and asked "Is it bad?"

I sighed. "It depends how you use it. But I will teach you how to use it for good."

He smiled and his eyes beamed with joy. "Cool!"

I couldn't help resist a smile of my own. "Yeah. We'll talk about this more when Hera lets me out of my cell," I joked.

"What about the music?" he asked.

I ruffled his hair. "I wouldn't worry about it… but do me a favour and don't focus on it like you did just then anywhere outside of the Ghost."

He grinned and nodded, jumping off the bed. He was about to leave the room when he said "I also saw someone else when I was focusing. She was about my age and was wearing a pink bucket." He shrugged and ran into the hall before I even had a chance to respond. _Pink bucket?_ I lay back down and tried to forget about it. _Probably nothing too important…_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I think I'll skip a year or two to speed things up. Are you all cool with that? Tell me what you think. Anyways, how was the chapter? This was the last part in the 'Kanan sick' theme with Ezra bonding with Zeb, Hera and Kanan. Remember, if you have chapter suggestions, please tell me! I'll try to move the story along so we can get to Sabine soon! :D May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	14. The Thief

**Hey guys! It's a bit of a longer one, but I think you'll enjoy! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ichichi05- Don't worry. I have a plan for how they meet Sabine. ;D**

 **Louisemcmullan- Yeah! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Spectre 8- I told you all I'd get there… eventually. :D**

 **Rebeakahhniang- Yep! Just thought I'd throw that in there to see how you'd all react. ;D**

 **Azulablue- By popular demand, I've decided to skip a few years to get to the good stuff! :D**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Correct! That was a vision of Sabine. :D**

 **Midnight Luna- I'm glad you guys are cool with that. It just helps the story move along better! :D**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **Me alegro de que te guste! Disfrute del capítulo!**

* * *

 ** _Four years later…_**

Ezra's POV

* * *

I narrowed my eyes in concentration as I fixed Chopper. He had a few broken parts after our last mission, but it was nothing too serious. My mind was drifting. It was that time of year again.

 _"_ _You okay?"_ Chopper beeped.

I looked up from my tools, aware that Kanan and Zeb where sitting on the other side of the room playing holochess. "Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled.

The droid didn't seem convinced. _"By the way, happy birthday!"_ he chirped quietly.

I frowned. "We've been over this," I whispered so the others couldn't hear. "I don't have a birthday."

He waved his arm dismissively. _"That's what you tell everyone, but I know the truth."_

I was tempted to yank out his voice chip when Hera walked in. She smiled at us and threw Chopper a power cell. "Here. It's an upgraded version. I thought I'd finally get him one since it's the fourth anniversary of Chopper being on the team," she explained.

"Hera, it's a droid," Kanan pointed out. "It doesn't need a 'birthday'."

Slightly offend, Chopper sent a bolt at Kanan, hitting him in leg. "Chopper!" Kanan yelled as he jumped and twitched. I couldn't resist grinning as Zeb made his move on the holochess. "Check mate! I win!" he chuckled triumphantly.

"No fair! I was distracted," Kanan protested.

Zeb laughed and turned the holonet on instead. I whistled to Chopper. "Come on. We're not finished."

He wheeled over as I continued my work, Kanan grumbling as Hera sat down to watch the broadcast. "And of course today is Empire day, so don't forget to come to the parade," the message rung. I clenched my fists. _Empire day._ The words were like poison in my mouth. A day that once was full of joy and happiness, was now a day I dreaded every year. I was eleven now, according to my Birthday, but it didn't matter to me. Today just reminded me of everything I once had. Of my parents that once cared. Of the house I used to call home. Of my loth-cat toy, the only connection to my old life that I no longer could hold.

"Nothin' on," Zeb groaned, shutting off the hologram.

"Ezra, let's do some training," Kanan said, standing up.

I used my hair as a veil from my face. "I don't feel like it," I muttered.

"You still have to train whether you feel like it or not," he frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No," I snapped, dropping my tools and standing up.

I was about to walk out the door when a firm hand gripped my shoulder. "Ezra," Kanan said calmly. "You know you can tell me anything."

Sometimes it felt like I _couldn't_ come to him for everything. I didn't know what it was we just seemed… _distant_ from each other now. Like a bond that had once flourished so beautifully took a wrong turn and split us apart. Master and padawan. That's all we were now.

I shrugged from his grasp. "There's nothing to tell," I mumbled, walking out of the common room. I quickly walked to the turret and climbed up the ladder. I just needed to be alone for a little while. Sitting down, I relaxed my tense muscles. The stars were so beautiful to stare at sometimes. While I gazed out at the expanse of space, I thought maybe, just _maybe_ , my parents were still out there. They could have gotten held up, or were stranded on a deserted planet, trying to get to me.

Well, it was nice to imagine it anyways.

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

"What's with 'im?" Zeb asked.

"I don't know," I sighed.

Zeb stretched and walked to the door. "Well, I'll be asleep if anyone needs me," he yawned.

I nodded and sat down, still wondering what was going through Ezra's mind. "I'm sure he'll tell you eventually," Hera smiled reassuringly. I wasn't so certain. "You sure about that? He hardly opens up to anyone anymore. I don't know what to do," I admitted, shaking my head. Something hard ran into my leg as I jumped to see Chopper.

"Chopper, not now," I groaned.

Hera stood up when a high pitched beep sounded from her comlink. "I'm getting a report from Fulcrum soon about our next mission. I'll be back," she said, walking out of the common room.

Once she was gone, Chopper beeped furiously at me. "What?" I asked.

I wasn't an expert at binary, but I did know the basics. _"How can you guys not realise?!"_ he whirled in a frustrated tone.

"Realise what?"

He made a grumbling noise before replying _"It's Ezra's Birthday today. That's why he's upset."_

I closed my eyes and sighed. How _had_ I not realised? He was always like this at this time of year, and now I knew why. "Thank you Chop. And even though I don't say it, you're a great help around here."

The droid didn't respond at first. When he replied, he seemed actually shocked. _"Thanks. Coming from you… that means a lot."_

I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking for the door. I could sense Ezra in deep thought so I went to his favourite place in the Ghost. The turret. Before I could call out to him, the intercom went off. "Boys, we have our new mission. Everyone to the cockpit," Hera's voice rang. Ezra slid down the ladder, avoiding eye contact with me. I sighed. This would have to wait till later.

When everyone made it to the cockpit, Hera explained the mission. "It's a simple grab and go. Take the crates of food to Tarkin town and sell the others to Vizago." It seemed simple enough. But things never went smoothly for us. "Now, these crates are being transferred to speeder bikes at this intersection here," she said, pointing to a hologram of Capital City that Chopper was displaying. "We need someone to make a distraction while the other two take the crates. Chopper and I will be manning the Ghost."

"I can," Ezra suggested.

"I don't know. Maybe Zeb should do it," I said uncertainly.

"Come on," Ezra groaned, slumping back in his seat. "How am I ever going to improve if you don't give me opportunities for experiences?"

"He's got a point love," Hera said. "This will be good for him."

I sighed and leaned back. "Fine," I muttered.

Zeb and Ezra left to get ready as the Ghost jumped into hyperspace. Once it was just me and Hera in the cockpit, she said with a smirk "You know, even if you don't show it as much anymore, you still have a protective side."

I folded my arms and swivelled in my seat. "I can't help it," I protested. "You know what he's like."

"Yeah," she smiled, her attention completely on the controls. "He's just like you."

For once, I didn't have a witty comeback…

* * *

I was leaning up against a wall, the speederbikes at the next intersection. As well as a squad of guards protecting the precious cargo. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I pushed it down and gave the signal to Ezra who was waiting in the shadows. He slyly strolled up to the two commanders, acting like a lowly street rat. "A spare yogan sir?" he asked, looking down so they couldn't see his face.

"Move along loth rat," one spat.

"Sorry, sorry. Not looking for trouble," he said, swiping the Imperial's comlink and walking away.

In spite of myself, I smirked. He was learning well. "Attention. All units report to the south gate. This is a code red emergency," the second commander's comlink reported. The commanders signalled the troops to join them as they left the cargo with their riders. I patted my holster and walked towards the two troopers discretely as Zeb approached from the other side.

Once close enough, Zeb knocked them out, their bodies falling limp to the ground. "Told ya I could do it," Ezra smirked, walking out of the shadows.

"I stand corrected," I smiled.

A blur of colour flashed in our faces as a female mandalorian jumped onto one of the bikes. "Thanks for the help boys," she laughed, speeding into an alley, the cargo along with it. Ezra was the first to react, running towards the second speeder. "Take the cargo to the Ghost," he shouted, detaching the crates. "I'm getting what we came for!"

"Ezra wait!" I called, but it was too late. Dust kicked up into our faces as he raced after the mandalorian thief.

"What now?" Zeb coughed.

I sighed and shook my head. "Let's get these crates back to the Ghost. If he has some sense, he'll meet us at the rendezvous point."

"And what's the possibility of that?" Zeb snickered, grabbing one of the crates. I grabbed the second one as we ran through the side alleys, avoiding any unnecessary Imperial attention. _'I'm sure he's fine,"_ I thought, trying to convince myself he'd be okay. But there was still that nagging thought in the back of my mind. _What if he wasn't…?_

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I had writers block for this chapter, but I like how it turned out now. :D And yes, Sabine is finally getting involved. I know a lot of you wanted to see her, so I thought 'heck, why not'. Hopefully you enjoyed and if you have any suggestions for what everyone will get up to when Sabine joins, go ahead and tell me! :D Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	15. Friends to Make, Bonds to Create

**Wow! Over 100 reviews! :D Thanks for all of your amazing support, I really appreciate it! And in celebration, this chapter is extra-long! Enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **AnimeAngel- I know, crazy right? XD**

 **Louisemcmullan- Kind of. :D**

 **Ichichi05- That's the idea! ;D**

 **Spectre 8- :D Thank you for the support! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Azulablue92- Don't worry, it's going to be a little different. ;D**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **Me alegro de que haya disfrutado de**

 **Bloodsucking demon- Yeah! That's the plan! :D**

 **Guest- Yes! It couldn't wait any longer! :D**

 **Midnight Luna- XD I think you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Yeah, Sabine is finally in it! And it is kind of sad to see Kanan and Ezra separating, but it is necessary for the events of O' Son of Mine! :D**

 **Starwarsrebels- *Blushes intensely* Aw, thank you so much. You made my day! :D I really do appreciate all your support and I'm so glad you like my stories! :D**

 **Mason- I'm glad you like it! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

The wind whipped my face as I accelerated the speed, trying to catch up to the strange armoured thief. She was being dragged down by the two red crates while we approached the gate. Grassy plains came into view as we sped out of Capital City. "Spectre 3, are you there? Pick up," Kanan called through the comlink.

Grabbing the device from my belt, I yelled "Little busy!"

I looked behind to see two Imperials chasing us, their bikes almost in firing range. "Spectre 3, whatever you do, **_don't_** shoot the red crates! They're full of an explosive powder! Forget it and come back to the rendezvous!"

I groaned and heard blaster fire. Ducking instinctively, I tried to go even faster as I rode alongside the stranger. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as a chill ran down my spine. I could sense the danger. The bike suddenly lurched and buckled when I looked back to see smoke coming from the engine. _Not good! Not good!_

I jumped off the vehicle just before it exploded into flames, hauling myself on top of the red crates. The stranger saw me and tried to shake me off as I stumbled and stabilised myself. My attention though, was on the two imperials gaining on us. "Keep it steady for a second, will ya?!" I snapped, pulling out my pistol and aiming for the troopers. The female understood my plan and stopped trying to shake me off.

Their shots were getting closer and closer to the crates. That's when an idea hit me. I shot the connection between the second and first crate, ditching it on road. Then, once the bucket heads got close enough, I fired at the box. It exploded in a colourful burst, consuming the riders in flames. "Yes!" I rejoiced, but it didn't last long.

 _VVROOOOMM!_

I looked up to see a TIE fighter speeding towards us, cannons ready. I knew immediately there was no way to fight it. Jumping onto the bike, I pushed the colourful girl off just before the TIE fired. We tumbled on the ground as the crate exploded, bits of debris flying in the air. I panted and ignored the searing pain on my skin, instead looking at the girl. She was unconscious and her bright pink helmet had fallen off, revealing a tan skinned, blue and orange haired teenager.

I shook her shoulder gently. "You… okay?" I coughed, smoke filling my lungs.

There was no response, but she was still breathing. "Spectre 3, where are you?!" Kanan yelled through the comlink, the concern obvious in his tone.

I heard approaching footsteps and sighed. If we were lucky, the Imperials would be taking prisoners today. "Sorry Kanan," I mumbled to myself, crushing the comlink under my foot. That way the Empire couldn't track the crew. But it also meant the crew couldn't track us…

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

"Spectre 3, come in!" I shouted furiously at the comlink.

The only response was a static, electric phase. "Kanan," Hera said worriedly.

"What?" I asked, not completely sure if I wanted to know.

"The signal is gone," she said quietly.

My eyes widened. "W-What do you mean _'gone'_?!" I stuttered.

"It means his comlink isn't sending off a signal anymore," she sighed, shaking her head.

"…no… no, no, no!" I growled. "We need to find him, quick!"

"That's exactly what I'm doing," Hera said, steering the Ghost over Capital City. Zeb sat on his chair, observing the outside carefully. After about 10 minutes of searching, we made it to the outskirts of town. "There!" Zeb gasped, ears perking up. I followed his gaze and saw my worst fears. Smoke. Fuming, black smoke filling the sky from the road into Capital city. I swallowed deeply and nodded to Hera, who nervously turned the ship towards the commotion.

I had a strange feeling in my gut that it had something to do with Ezra. If something happened to him, or that stranger hurt him in any way… I grinded my jaw and clenched my fists. A protective rage was building in my chest, the same power that consumed me to do many things. From murdering thugs, to executing an imperial officer, they had all made the same mistake. They had hurt Ezra.

Hera saw my expression and placed her hand on mine, my anger immediately fading to worry. Once we were close enough, I took in the situation. There was still some charred remains, ashes drifting in the wind. Debris of speeder bikes were scattered across the road. "No lifeforms," Hera said, examining a scan.

I searched the bond to find Ezra's location. He had definitely been here, but was far away now. I could sense his nervousness seeping through the force, no matter how hard he tried to contain it.

Then something glinted in the corner of my eye. "Hera, open the ramp!" I said, bolting into the cargo hold. She didn't question me as the ramp let out a hiss and opened up to the burnt scene. I jumped out of the Ghost, rolling before I hit to ground so not to hurt myself. I ran to the colourful helmet buried beneath a pile of ash. Picking it up, I dusted it off and stared through the visor.

Whatever had happened, it wasn't caused by the stranger. And I had the terrible feeling both Ezra and the Mandalorian were now Imperial prisoners…

* * *

Sabine's POV

* * *

My head was pounding as I opened my eyes slightly. I sat up, my stomach lurching and my vision blurry. I let out a drowsy groan. "Ah, you're awake," a voice said. I turned to see a blue haired, blue eyed boy sitting on the other side of the room. He was probably around my age and seemed pretty relaxed besides the fact we were in a cold, eerie cell. "Where… am I?" I wheezed, clutching my stomach.

The boy reclined against the wall. "Take a wild guess."

I rubbed my head. "What's going on?"

"We're being transported to a prison," he said calmly, face serene.

I stood up and searched for any kind of escape. They had taken all of my tools and equipment. _Karabast! Stupid Empire._

I returned my attention back to the boy when I recognised his face. My eyes widened. "… _you!_ " I pointed accusingly.

He raised a brow, slightly amused. "Me?"

"I was doing fine until _you_ came along!" I growled.

He stood up and folded his arms. "Forgive me for saving _your_ life _!_ "

"I had everything under control!" I protested.

"Oh right," he laughed sarcastically. "Was getting blown to smithereens part of the plan? Cause if it was, you were doing a pretty good job back there."

I glared at him and his cocky attitude. He confidently flicked the hair out of his face and stretched. "Now, if you want to get out of here, you'll listen to what I say. You okay with that, _princess_?" he taunted.

I turned the other cheek and straightened. "I don't need _your_ help… and don't call me princess!"

He bowed mockingly. "Forgive me, your highness." I narrowed my eyes at him as he shot me a teasing grin. Then, his expression changed to a serious, but still light tone. He walked over to the corner and stared up at the vents. "Good luck opening it," I smirked, aware that it was sealed tight.

He glanced over his shoulder and gave a lopsided smile. "You'll see." He lifted his hands towards the vent and closed his eyes. I arched a brow in amusement. _Did he honestly expect for it just to-_

My thoughts were cut off when a loud, metallic groan broke the silence. My eyes widened as the grate crumpled to a heap on the floor. The boy gave me the _'I told you so,'_ look, before jumping up and entering the vents. I was still shocked by what just happened. _How did he just do that?_

I sat down and pondered about the boy. Though he was obnoxious and a bit over-confident, I couldn't help laugh at his witty attitude. Not many people would be daring enough to mock me, especially since I was more superior in many ways. And yet, he had that smooth sailing personality, and I liked it. But I also had the feeling that there was a lot more to him than appeared. Layers of personality just waiting to be discovered…

I shook my head. _What was I talking about? I don't even know this kid's name let alone who he actually is!_

A moment later the door slid open, and to my surprise, it was the boy, an arrogant smirk on his face. "Ready to go?" he asked.

I didn't hesitate in running out the door and into the corridor. I bolted for where the storage room was, because that was most likely where my equipment was when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind a corner. I looked at who it was a scowled to see the boy, but his face was dead serious as he clamped a hand over my mouth. As if on cue, two storm troopers walked by and out of view. After a long silence, the teen released his grip and let out a sigh of relief. "You trying to get us killed?!" he hissed quietly.

The only people that had ever looked down on me were my old imperial officers, and even then it was unlikely. But despite my urge to scowl at him and continue my search, I remained quiet and still. The boy looked through the halls quickly before whispering "The coast's clear, let's go."

An awkward silence descended upon us as I followed him through the winding halls. "I… didn't catch your name," I stuttered awkwardly.

He glanced over his shoulder and replied "Ezra. You?"

I hesitated at first, before answering "Sabine."

He gave a sharp nod before opening the door to the supply room. We walked past the isles of helmets and uniforms when we made it to a table. "Yes!" I whispered, grabbing my equipment. Ezra grabbed his things and put on a cadet helmet. "What are you doing?" I inquired.

He didn't respond, but seemed to be in deep concentration. After a few moments of complete silence, he said "They'll be here soon."

"Who?"

He took off the helmet and walked for the door. "My crew will be coming soon. You need to get to the hanger and tell them I sent you. They'll keep you safe."

I was going to protest but found myself asking "What about you?"

"I need to do something first. Just get to the hanger, I'll meet you there," he ordered firmly, charging his blaster.

Before he walked out the door, I grabbed his wrist. "I'm sorry… for how I acted back there."

He hesitated at first, before smiling warmly. "I'm sorry too. It's just today…" he trailed off, expression going blank. He shrugged from my grasp and slipped through the shadows without another word. I quickly headed in the direction of the hanger bay. Despite myself, I was actually worried for him.

 _"_ _Don't get killed kid,"_ I thought to myself. _"I'm growing kinda fond of you."_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, turns out I'll have to split this one into two chapters. I had more planned but then I was like, 'Whoops! This is already over my usual length'. XD So, I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you thought about the chapter, I love to read your reviews! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	16. Complicated Bonds

**Sorry if it's a little short guys, I've had a lot on my mind lately. I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Azulablue92- Well, I hope this chapter satisfies you then! :D**

 **Ichichi05- Yeah, I thought it was about time to bring her in. :D**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **Me gustaría poder leer sus historias, pero no puedo hablar español . Yo sólo puse en el traductor, y ya que no puedo hacer eso por historias ... :( pero estoy seguro de que obtendrá allí! :D**

 **Spectre 8- I'm glad! :D**

 **Elsa Skywalker- I'm not exactly sure yet. We'll just see how it goes.**

 **Midnight Luna- Now I think about it, it does! XD That was unintentional but funny.**

 **EzravsTheEmpire- Yeah. He just turned 11.**

* * *

Sabine's POV

* * *

I sprinted through the metal halls, my footsteps echoing eerily. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet. " _Hanger on the next left_ ," I thought as I readied my pistols for any storm troopers. Bolting around the corner, I ran into something… and more specifically, _someone_. I stumbled backwards and aimed my guns, realising just in time that it wasn't a storm trooper. It was a man with brown hair pulled into a tight pony tail and a set of teal green eyes. Wearing grey pants and a green shirt, he was also equipped with a blaster in his hand.

His eyes widened when realisation hit him. "You!"

That's when I remembered him from the market, when I hijacked their cargo. "Where's Ezra?!" he growled, a large, muscular Lasat barrelling up beside him. His green eyes widened as he cracked his knuckles. "If it isn't the little thief!" he grumbled, imposingly stepping forward.

I took a step back, my muscles tense and blasters still raised. "Hey, fair game," I defended. "And Ezra went off through the destroyer. He told me to come find you guys."

"He what?!" the human male exclaimed irritably.

"Did he tell you why?" the Lasat asked, his expression softening.

"No, he just said he needed to do something… that he'd meet us here after he did whatever," I clarified.

"So," the Lasat continued. "Why would Ezra want to help _you_?"

I glared at him, slightly offended. "I didn't _need_ his help, but I was willing to accept it," I replied.

"Really?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Yes. I could escape here even without _your_ help," I snapped, folding my arms confidently.

"Be my guest," he smirked. "No one said we wanted to help you."

"Ezra did," I said calmly. "And if sarcasm could kill, he'd have destroyed the entire Empire by now."

Surprisingly, the beast chuckled. "I like this one Kanan. Can we keep it?" he laughed jokingly.

Letting the 'it' comment slide, I turned my attention to the now identified 'Kanan'. The man's face looked a mixture of frustration and concern, looking through the halls for any sign of Ezra. "I'm sure he's fine Kanan," the Lasat said encouragingly.

"He better be," Kanan muttered. "Or I'll-"

"Ground me till I'm 40?" a voice taunted. I looked up to see one of the vent covers off and a familiar face watching us with a mischievous smirk.

Kanan sighed in relief, but it was shortly lived. Just as Ezra jumped out of the vent, a squad of troopers bolted towards us. "Go!" Kanan yelled, Ezra grabbing my wrist and dragging me into the hanger where a large, gem-shaped ship waited for us. We approached the craft, a female Twi'lek waiting at the bottom. When she saw us coming, she disappeared inside.

Blaster fire and loud footsteps could be heard in the background as the others ran behind us. I twisted on my heel when we made it to the bottom of the ramp, shrugging away Ezra's pull. I snatched two bombs off my belt and yelled "Take cover!" When the two males saw what was in my palms, they immediately scrambled past me and into the ship. Throwing the two spheres, they rolled towards the oncoming squad.

 _BOOM! BOOM!_

And there it was. A beautiful explosion of orange and purple, the imperials covered in thick, sticky paint. "Now _that's_ a master piece," I laughed, running up the ramp and into the cargo hold. The ramp sealed shut behind me as I took in the situation. The Lasat was leaning against a wall of crates casually as Kanan fussed over Ezra. He was checking his arms and hands, and finally his face, despite the boy's attempts of protest.

"I'm fine, really," Ezra whined, wincing when the older man touched the burns on his face. "It's just a few scratches, nothing too serious."

"Did they hurt you in any way?" Kanan asked sternly, ignoring Ezra's claims.

"The Empire? No," he answered. "Like I said, it's nothing too serious."

Kanan sighed, his muscles loosening. Then, he smacked the blue haired boy up the back of the head. "Ow!" Ezra yelped.

"What were you thinking?!" Kanan finally exploded. "I told you to go to the rendezvous! I told you not to go after the crates! You could have died!" His face was twisted with a certain type of anger. One where you weren't _really_ mad, but you had to channel your frustration to the closest person as soon as possible. Kanan was about to continue, but Ezra beat him to it. "Can you rant at me _after_ I give you the data disc with the whereabouts of the slave wookies we've been looking for?" he asked smugly, holding up a data chip.

Kanan stared at it wide eyed, his former anger disappearing instantly. He very slowly took it from the younger male's grasp. "Is this what you were getting, back there in the star destroyer?" he asked, a hint of awe in his voice.

"You're welcome," Ezra smiled proudly.

Kanan's expression had softened as he stared at Ezra carefully. "Ezra… I-" he trailed off. Ezra had gone from jokingly playful to dead serious. "Kanan?" he asked quietly, his electric blue eyes watching the older man expectantly. It was if something was being exchanged between the two that I couldn't see. Kanan raised his hand, as if about to pull him into a hug, before hesitating. He visibly flinched and let his arm drop to his side. "Good job," he finished, hastily climbing up the ladder.

An awkward silence fell upon us as Ezra stared blankly at where Kanan once was. I walked over slowly and cautiously. "So," I said, trying to lighten the mood. "Forgive me if I don't see the resemblance, but are you two father and son?"

"No," he said, snapping out of a trance. "Kinda... maybe…. No!" he stuttered nervously. "It's…. _complicated_ ," he finished, sighing dramatically.

I nodded slowly. "Oh, I see."

"So, who's ya new friend?" the Lasat stepped in, trying to break the uneasy tension.

"Oh, right," Ezra smiled. "Sabine, this is Zeb. Zeb, Sabine."

I nodded in recognition, leaning against the wall. "How did you do that back there?" Ezra asked. "I mean… how did you get grenades!?"

I smirked, patting my belt where all the ammunition lay. "I have my ways."

Ezra grinned. "You know, we could use your help with our next mission."

I raised a brow. "And that would be?"

"Well, based off the information I copied, we're going to break out some Wookie prisoners!" he laughed.

I folded my arms and considered it for a moment. "What's in it for me?"

"Do you _really_ need a reason to mess with the Empire?' he smiled mischievously.

After a small moment of silence, I let out a small chuckle. "Nope. I'm in."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Guess what! It's that time of year again! Yep. I'm heading off for my camp in two days so don't expect any updates for at least 6 days. I'll update one more thing tomorrow, and then that's it for about a week, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (It'll be a while till the next one! XD)**

 **Also, I've decided to split the 'Sabine joining the crew' thing into four chapters, if you're cool with that. It's just a lot to fit in. I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you thought about the chapter! If you have any ideas for what the full 6 membered Ghost crew will get up to, tell me in the reviews! I'd love to hear your ideas! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	17. A Shadow Looming

**Hey guys! Did you think I gave up on this story? XD For I moment there I thought you did too. But, I made a promise that I'd finish all my stories, and I intend to finish that promise! :D But, I have to let you all know, that I've kind of lost motivation for 'the Lost Chapters'. I don't know why, but I can't seem to think of anything new. So, with one final inspiration from 'Midnight Luna', this will be the last story arc for this story.**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Coral Iturbe- Espero que disfruten de este capítulo , entonces!**

 **Azulablue92- :D Thank you for your incredible patience. I really do appreciate it.**

 **ElsaSkywalker- I'm glad you liked it. We'll be skipping ahead a bit, almost until the events of O' Son of Mine again, just so you know.**

 **Midnight Luna- XD I'm glad you liked it! :D And I'll be using your idea for the final chapters of the 'Lost Chapters'. I hope you enjoy!**

 **TMNT SWR GIRL 5000- Thanks! I had a great time at camp! :D But that was like… ages ago now. XD**

 **Guest- XD Probably very accurate!**

 **FandomFangirl4- Thank you so much for that kind review! I'll be sure to check your stories out soon! :D I'll send you a message on Wattpad.**

 **Kingdom Hearts Slayer- :D**

 **Emily Bridger- Yeah, sorry for such a long wait. :/ I've been super busy.**

* * *

 **1 year later...**

Ezra's POV

* * *

"I mean, come on, you have to give me some credit. I saved _most_ of the supplies," I smirked while pushing a crate.

Kanan glanced at me from the corner of his eye, raising a brow. "Emphasis on ' _most_ '," he pointed out.

I chuckled, continuing to walk along the grassy Lothal plains back towards the Ghost. Kanan and I had gone on a supply run, which would have been easy if I hadn't accidentally stumbled into a search patrol of troopers. Long story short, we managed to snag 3 of the 5 crates without injury.

I inhaled some of the crisp air and closed my eyes slowly. Lothal was my home. Always was, always will be. It was where I was born and raised, and even if at some points of my life I wasn't here, it still felt like where I belonged. I glanced up at the sky, wondering if my parents were out there somewhere, searching for me. If they were here right now, would they love me and provide the parental bond that I craved so desperately? I mean, Hera was like my mother, and Zeb and Sabine were like my older siblings, Chopper was my best friend, and Kanan… well, I didn't really know anymore. At first I thought of him like a father, but, he's more like my teacher now. And sometimes that hurts. Sometimes I wished things could go back to life when I first met Kanan and Hera. We really _were_ like a family back then.

"Kanan?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" he replied.

My lips pursed, before I questioned "Do you think my parents are ever coming back?"

The Jedi seemed to freeze at that, eyes going vacant. After a silent moment, he said softly "I don't know… but… it doesn't hurt to hope I guess…"

I nodded, not completely satisfied but turning back to the path ahead. The journey was quiet, and a thick tension was lacing the air. I tried to sense Kanan's emotions, but our connection was hazy and clouded. I frowned. "Are you mad at me?"

Kanan turned slightly, face puzzled. "What? Of course not. Why would you think that?"

I lifted my shoulders in a half-hearted shrug. "I don't know, we just seem… _distant_."

The man's expression softened. Sighing, he replied "I know what you mean, but I'm not really sure why."

I exhaled deeply. We continued to walk, when suddenly I sensed another life form nearby. Reaching out, I realised it was only an innocent Loth-cat going about its business. So, in trying to lighten the mood, I used to force to aggravate it slightly. When we walked by, the cat suddenly pounced from the shrubs and leapt onto Kanan's face. The older male let out a surprised yelp, stumbling backwards and falling to the ground. He wrangled with the feline as the Tooka hissed and attempted to claw his face. Though I just leant back and snickered at the scene.

Finally, Kanan managed to throw the Loth-cat off, letting it scamper back into the grasslands. He sat on the ground, catching his breath while I burst out in uncontrollable laughter. "Oh, you're in for it now Kid," he smirked, pushing himself onto his feet.

I stuck my tongue out cockily and bolted in the opposite direction, laughing as the man chased in pursuit. The two of us ran across the grassy plains, joy radiating off both of us and lifting the thick fog surrounding our bond. I hadn't felt so light and happy since when I was younger and everything just seemed peachy.

"Can't catch me!" I taunted, though I quickly realised that he was gaining fast.

I pushed myself further, glancing over my shoulder and grinning when Kanan began to slow. "Ha! Looks like I beat-"

Suddenly the ground underneath me crumbled and I fell face first into a large, rough ditch. I groaned, dust whipping up around me and filling my lungs. Coughing, I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the sky with dazed eyes. My ankle was throbbing, and small little insects swarmed past my vision, taking a bite at any exposed skin as I lay there limply. But before I knew it, Kanan was standing at the edge of the hole, sliding down carefully and bending down at my side. "Ezra?!" he called, shaking my shoulders gently and staring down at me with concerned teal eyes.

I blinked rapidly, before pushing myself up and rubbing my head. "You okay?" he asked.

I moaned, my vision blurring for a moment. They focused on Kanan's figure when sudden sharp, burning pains pricked my skin where ever the bugs bit me. "Ow," I mumbled, scratching my neck that seemed to have been eaten the most.

"What's wrong?" Kanan asked worriedly.

I tried to shrug it off, replying "My ankle. I think I twisted it."

Kanan nodded, slinging one of my arms around his shoulder and raising me up. I hobbled for a moment once on my feet, before finally allowing Kanan to support me. He lifted me up out of the ditch and led me back in the direction of the Ghost. "Wait, what about the supplies?" I protested.

"I'll get Zeb to get them later. Let's just get you home first," he said with his _'Don't even_ _ **try**_ _to argue'_ face.

So, I bit my tongue and walked with Kanan all the way back to the Ghost. By the time we got there, my ankle was feeling better, but my neck was aching and I felt exhausted. Kanan sat me down on some crates and stared at me, his blurry figure swaying and his voice muffled. Suddenly, he grasped my shoulder tightly and yelled "Ezra!"

"W-What?" I stammered, rubbing my eyes and trying to focus on the man.

"I asked if you were okay," he repeated, worry leaking into his expression. "Are you sure it was just your ankle? Did you hit your head or something, 'cause you've been out of it all the way back."

I shook my head quickly, pushing myself up and stumbling over to the ladder. "N-No… I'm fine, just… _tired_ ," I replied with a yawn.

I left before Kanan could protest, and if he did protest, I sure didn't hear it. I just staggered my way into my room, hauling myself onto bed and falling into a deep slumber quicker than you could say 'Loth-cat'.

* * *

A moan escaped my lips as my crusty eyelids cracked open. I didn't know how it was possible, but I actually felt _worse_ than before. I had a killer headache, my mouth was dry and sweat laced my skin and pooled on my pillow. My neck still ached and was now irritably itchy, and the room began to swirl through my vision.

Staying still was beginning to hurt, and I knew I couldn't get back to sleep. So, I begrudgingly pushed myself up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Usually, I would have just jumped off the bunk with relative ease, but when I tried, I collapsed onto the cold hard ground weakly. I muffled a groan.

I could feel my stomach begin to churn, hot mucus rising slowly up my throat. Frantically, I stumbled for the door. I needed to spew, and I knew couldn't hold it in. Slamming the button, the door slid open and a bright light scorched my eyes momentarily. My head began to throb again as I ran groggily out of the cabin, accidently slamming into a wall while heading for the fresher.

The walls spun dizzily, and I could feel the vomit gargling in the back of my throat. Suddenly, someone turned the corner and gasped in surprise, grasping my shoulders gently. "Ezra?" a sweet voice cooed. "Are you okay?"

I went to reply, before clamping a hand over my mouth to contain the burning mucus. But it was too late, the vomit flooding out past my hands and spilling out over myself, the person in front of me and all over the floor. "Ezra!" the person exclaimed.

I bent over, my stomach heaving and refusing to stop spewing. Tears began to burn my eyes while the figure brushed my hair away from my face gently. "Honey, it's okay, it's okay," she cooed. Hot tears leaked out of my clenched eyes, my body aching in excruciating pain. I sobbed uncontrollably, falling to my knees and continuing to vomit while the person tried their best to keep me calm.

Sounds began to drown out, and I lost all feeling in my limbs. And before I knew it, I was out again…

* * *

 **Oh no! What's happened to Ezra?! Is he going to be okay?! You'll have to find out in the next chapter! :D**

 **Can you guys believe it? The 'Super Marathon' is over. I hope you all had a great time reading all the stories though! I promise updating will become more regular once it comes to holidays, but I appreciate all of your ongoing support so much! Thank you all! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **P.S I just got tickets to the midnight screening of 'The Force Awakens' and I am SOOOOOO excited! :D**


	18. Twist of Fate

**Hey guys! Wow, sorry for making you wait so long! I know I left you on a cliffy last time, but this one will be worth it! Unless I leave you on another cliff hanger. ;) I guess you'll just have to find out. But anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Q/A's:**

 _What happened to the wookies?_

 _Okay, so just imagine that things would have turned out like in spark of the Rebellion. They get there, Kallus is there, Kanan reveals his identity, Ezra saves the baby wookie, and in the end Sabine joins the crew. It's just it was so similar to the actually episode I didn't think it necessary to elaborate further. I hope you guys are cool with that. :D_

 **Reactions:**

 **Ezraismybae- Don't fret! You'll find out why in this chapter. *Remembers what's wrong with him* Actually yes, it is completely appropriate to freak out. XD**

 **Alex Jarrus- Last chapter I said it would be the last arch for this story. So that means once everything gets sorted with this kind of mini-story, then this story is officially completed. I hope that makes sense. And thank you for such a kind message Alex! I really appreciate your warm words. :D**

 **Guest- It wouldn't have been much different from Spark of the Rebellion, so I just decided to skip it.**

 **Guest- Refer to the Q/A's section.**

 **Jessie KI- Aw, thank you! I'm glad you were still interested after all that time. Hopefully I still have your attention after this chapter though! ;D**

 **DevilSPR- Yeah, he's definitely not in the best condition ever.**

 **Azulablue92- I actually have an official date now! :D The 29** **th** **of February is when we plan to head off. (So soon right? It's crazy! :O)**

 **EmilyBridger- Of course! I still enjoy writing this trilogy! I just don't always have the time. :) Hopefully you've seen the movie by now though. Did you enjoy it?**

 **Taylor Fireheart- Very, very, VERY dangerous bugs!**

 **TheSilentFury- Like the movies? That's okay. I used to play star wars games LONG before I watched the movies. In fact, it was those old games that actually got me into star wars in the first place. :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- Aw, thank you! It's so nice to hear that people still like this story! For a moment there it was kind of shaky, but I'm glad it's finally got some momentum again. :D**

 **Rebekahtape- Star wars isn't too boyish. It panders to all ages and all genders! :D But I get you. When I first got into star wars, my family thought it was kind of weird. I'm pretty sure they assumed it'd just be a phase but, here I am, full on obsessed. XD**

 **Midnight Luna- Of course dude. If it's a good idea, I always add it in. Guest or not. Just because you're a guest doesn't mean you should have any less power than someone with an account. :D**

 **Guest- ;D**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Yes, it is quite sad, but they'll come together again, even stronger than before. ;D And yes! I absolutely loved the force awakens! And when BB8 did that little lighter as a thumbs up! It was so cute! :D**

 **Guest- Pretty much. XD**

 **Guest- Sorry for the wait. Hopefully this chapter is worth it! :D**

 **Guest- Yes! The father son bond is definitely the high point of this trilogy! ;D**

 **Guest- I know right? The best of friends! ;D**

 **Guest- XD I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ezrafan61- Right now! XD**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I rushed down the hall of the Ghost when I heard Hera's distressed calls. Twisting around the corner, I saw the Twi'lek cradling Ezra in her lap as he lay unconscious, mucus rising in his mouth and spilling past his lips. My eyes widened. "What happened?!" I demanded, bending down beside them and pulling the boy into my arms. His torso, the floor, Hera's boots and now my hands and clothing were smothered in the boy's vomit as it flowed uncontrollably. But I didn't even notice.

"I don't know! He walked down the hall and started spewing, before fainting," Hera explained, trying to conceal her concern.

I quickly flipped Ezra's body around and lay him over my knee so the repulsive substance couldn't make its way into Ezra's lungs, possibly suffocating the teen. I could feel the worry creeping into my soul again, contained only by my protective nature of the boy and strict leadership.

Sabine, Zeb and Chopper had barrelled into the hall to see what the commotion was about, before seeing Ezra's limp body and going pale. Sabine and Zeb stared at us in horror, while the droid whirled his head around with a mixture of emotions. But before any of them could say a word, I ordered "Zeb, get a towel. Sabine and Chop, prep the medbay. Now!"

The three didn't question my commands, quickly running off to do as they were told. I returned my attention back to Ezra, the vomiting finally ceasing and leaving a puddle of his insides on the floor. I winced as I turned him over again, staring down at him with wide eyes. "Ezra! Ezra!" I called, shaking his shoulders gently. But there was no response.

I hastily pressed my fingers against his wrist, searching for his pulse. _Don't do this to me Ezra! C'mon! Don't do this!_

 _…_ _Thump…_

 _…_ _Thump…_

 _…_ _Thump…_

I sighed in relief, releasing a tense breath I hadn't realised I was holding. "He's alive," I said, Hera obviously relieved by the information too. I cradled the boy's head in my lap, wiping his mouth with the edge of my sleeve. The boy released a small moan, his skin pale and breathing shallow. I watched him expectantly to see if he'd wake, but several moments passed with no other responses.

Zeb turned the corner, two towels in his arms just as Chopper zoomed from the medbay. _"Ready,"_ the droid chirped sternly.

I nodded, slipping my arms under Ezra's limp body and picking him up bridal style. "Zeb, clean that up and then get Ezra some fresh clothes," I said while walking past him and towards the medbay.

The Lasat didn't argue, quickly getting to work as I carried my limp padawan into the medbay. Hera and Chopper followed close at my heels, equally concerned for our youngest member. Sabine had laid out the sheets and warmed up the machines by the time we got there. None of us said a word as I gently lay the teen out on the medical bed, making sure he was as comfortable as possible as he lay unconscious. Sabine and Hera took the lead from then on, hooking Ezra up to different machines and making different tests. Zeb came back in after a few minutes and handed the two a spare set of fresh clothing for Ezra. "Thank you Zeb. You three should wait outside while Sabine and I sort this out," Hera suggested, waving us away dismissively.

"What? No way!" I protested.

"Kanan, relax. He's in good hands," she assured gently. "Let us figure out what's wrong with him first before anything else. If it's contagious, we don't want it effecting everyone else too."

I opened my mouth, but abruptly closed it again. As much as I didn't want to admit it, she was right. I wanted Ezra to be okay, but I also didn't want anyone else to become as sick as he was now. So, I nodded begrudgingly and headed for the door, gesturing for Zeb and Chopper to follow. The droid and Lasat went to the common room, deciding to burn off time with a game of holochess, while I on the other hand went to meditate in my room. I tried several times to reach out to Ezra, but with little success. If our bond had been clouded before, it was definitely wavering now. Images of Ezra's limp body on the floor flashed across my vision, the bile of his stomach seeping its way into the boy's lungs.

I tried to push the thoughts away, focusing only on Ezra's faint signature. I knew that the upcoming minutes would feel like hours to me. Waiting was always the hardest part…

* * *

Sabine's POV

* * *

The heart monitor played a steady beat, being the only source of comfort for Hera and me as we worked. Ezra lay completely limp on the medical bed, his chest rising and falling weakly with each wheeze of his breath. Hera was scanning through different results on the tests as I walked over to the side of the bed, inspecting Ezra's body with a focused eye.

He was as white as a ghost, his skin clammy and sparkling from his sweat. And Hera had dressed him out of his vomit stained outfit and replaced it with some fresh clothing that Zeb had brought in. Looking at him in this state made my gut churn. Never had I seen the usually arrogant, energetic teen so… _lifeless_.

Gently, I grasped his cold hand and tried to rub some warmth into his palm. I knew it wouldn't help much, but it made me feel better. "Don't worry Ezra. We're gonna fix you," I whispered.

Ezra exhaled, a horrible, wheezing sound along with it. I sighed softly, when something suddenly perked my attention. Now that he was out of his other outfit, I had a clear view of his neck, which was red and swollen. Small red dots were all over the lumpy skin, looking rather irritable and itchy. Bending down, I tilted Ezra's chin up to get a better view of his throat, treading two fingers gently over the inflamed skin.

Ezra grunted when I touched it, but he made no movements or other reactions besides that. I frowned. "Hera. Check this out."

The Twi'lek walked up to beside me, following my gaze and gasping in horror at the sight. "What's this?" she questioned, stooping down and expecting it carefully. "They look like… _bug bites_."

I stepped back in deep thought, tapping a finger against my chin inquisitively. "I'm not sure. I'll need to run some tests," I replied.

She sighed, saying "Do whatever you can. I'll see if some anti-inflammatory lotion will help."

I nodded, quickly collecting a sampling kit and bending down beside the boy. "Sorry Ezra," I whispered, scraping away some the red skin. The bites began to ooze slightly, and I winced just at the sight. Immediately, I swiped up some samples and waited carefully for the puss to stop flowing. Once the rash receded slightly, I sighed and grasped his cold hand.

"Don't worry Kid," I murmured. "We'll find the cure for whatever's wrong with you. I promise."

* * *

 **…**

Kanan's POV

* * *

I paced back and forth anxiously, my mind focused only on Ezra as he remained in the medbay with Hera. Two hours, it had been. And each minute was so agonisingly slow I was convinced the clock was frozen whenever I glanced at it.

But finally, the medbay door slid open and Hera peered around the corner. I quickly bolted to her side, asking impatiently "How is he?"

Her expression didn't seem comforting. "Unconscious still," she replied. "Is Sabine still running tests?"

I nodded drearily, before asking with a silent plea "Can I see him?"

Hera hesitated for the slightest moment, before shooting me a soft smile and nodding. I wasted no time, hurrying into the medbay and at the boy's side in the blink of an eye. Leaning over him, I was sickened by his poor condition. His body had been wrapped up in a white, cotton blanket, only his head and one of his arms out of the cover. His skin with unusually white and glistened from his sweat, his eyelids lined with crust. His breathing was weak and shallow and a horrible wheezing sound followed with each exhale.

I sighed, grasping Ezra's cold hand in mine. "How could I have not realised," I muttered in frustration.

Hera came up beside me, gently resting her hand on my shoulder. "There's no way you could have known," she tried to assure. "It's not your fault."

I inhaled sharply, replying "But it's my job. He was acting weird when we got back but… I just dismissed it as nothing. I knew I should have check up on him…"

Suddenly, Sabine came barrelling down the hall and into the room. Hera and I turned and stared at the girl with wide eyes, while she stared back at us with distraught amber orbs. "What is it Sabine?" Hera asked with concern.

"I-I… I was doing the research, and the tests…" she stuttered, her voice hitching and uneven.

"Sabine, what's wrong?" Hera pried, taking a step closer towards the girl.

Sabine stiffened, shifting her gaze to me as tears welled in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Kanan," she rasped, holding back a sob.

My eyes widened. "What's wrong with him?" I demanded, tone both firm and desperate at the same time. "What's wrong with him Sabine?!"

Tears began slipping down her cheeks. "It's a p-poison…" she murmured, expression devastated. "And Ezra… h-he's…" She didn't finish her sentence, instead beginning to weep uncontrollably. Hera stepped over and wrapped the girl in her warm embrace, gently stroking her head and rubbing her back in soothing motions. Sabine glanced up at me with wide, amber eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, voice strained and faint. " _He's going to die in 48 hours…"_

* * *

 **I know, another cliffhanger! And, I'm going to try to do weekly updates between O' Family of Ours and the Lost Chapters from here on out. I may not be able to, but I'll really try.**

 **But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Do you think Ezra will survive? What are the crew going to do now? Will I ever relieve you of these cliffhangers?! *Snickers* If I'm in a good mood. ;)**

 **But tell me what you thought about the chapter, I'd love to read your reviews! And until then, may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	19. Fighting the Tides

**Heyo everyone! Sorry for such a long wait. I've been** ** _super_** **busy. But I do have the next chapter half done, so hopefully it won't be too far behind. Maybe in the next Super Bomb. :D I hope you enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

My whole world seemed to shatter in one swift motion, my heart dropping into my stomach.

"H-He…. He w-what?" I stuttered in shock.

Sabine wiped her eyes, explaining "The p-poison, it's from a parasitic insect that will slowly shut down all his internal organs. H-He… people never last more than 48 hours after being attacked…"

I paced forward, grasping onto the shoulders of the startled girl and barking "There _has_ to be an antidote!"

Sabine stared at me with wide eyes, before murmuring "T-There is none, Kanan. I searched everything but… nothing is able to counteract the poison. And the only thing that can is…" she trailed off into silence, her expression blank.

"What? What can counteract the poison?!" I demanded.

Sabine adverted her amber gaze nervously, her mouth drawing into a thin line. "I… I didn't want to get your hopes up…" she squeaked, her voice unusually high pitched.

My eyes widened slightly, and I pleaded "Sabine, if you know something that could save Ezra, you _have_ to tell me."

Her ghostly orbs flickered back in my direction. It wasn't unusual for the teen to conceal her own emotions, but right here right now, I could see two feelings that were greatly contradicting each other. Care, and fear. With great hesitance, she whispered "There is… _one_ thing, that can stop the poison, but-"

"Oh thank the force! What is it?" I blurted, a heavy tone of relief in my voice.

Sabine replied reluctantly "Venom from a Kreptor creature attracts to the poison from the insects and destroys it, but-"

"Perfect! We need to get that immediately then," I exclaimed triumphantly while releasing my grip on the mandalorian's shoulders.

But suddenly, Sabine's features hardened, and she twisted me around and snapped "Listen to me! The venom won't save Ezra!"

"Of course it will," I replied with a new measure of peace. "You said it would stop the pois-"

"But it destroys the cells of force sensitives too!"

The room went silent, and completely still. Sabine shut her mouth tightly, but the truth had already slipped out. All my previous relief had seeped from my soul, replaced only by the deep concern and fear that shrouded me before. "W-What do you mean it destroys the cells of force sensitives," I asked with a faint, almost non-existent voice.

Sabine sighed, running a hand through her dyed locks as she skittishly replied "I-I didn't want to tell you because I _knew_ you'd do this… I was just trying to stop _both_ of you from dying…"

"Sabine," I spoke with a warning tone. "What are you saying?"

"Don't you get it?!" she yelled, tears welling in her fierce, narrowed eyes. "If we gave that venom to Ezra there's the possibility it would destroy him from the inside out! We…" The fire drained from her expression, and she rasped quietly "W-We can't save him…"

I could feel my world fading again. The spark, the sudden hope that Ezra would be okay was stamped out. My gaze shifted from Sabine, to Hera, and finally to Ezra, who lay unconscious on the medical bed. My padawan, my, my closest thing to a son I'd probably ever have was quite literally on his deathbed. He was going to die. And when he did, he'd never come back.

The thought was like sending daggers through my heart, and it was far too much for my brain to absorb. So, instead of accepting it, like always, I chose to _fight_ it.

I turned to Sabine slowly, prying "You said there was a _possibility_ of him dying. Does that mean you're not certain he will if we give him the antidote?"

"Well," Sabine started drearily. "It's never been tested or actually recorded, but every time a force sensitive was bitten by a Kreptor they died within an hour. Why?"

I twisted on my heel and strode for the door, muttering "That's all I needed to know."

"What are you doing?" Hera probed.

I replied in a firm tone "I'm going to save Ezra. Sabine, I want you to download all the information you can find about Kreptors into the Phantom, _now_."

"Kanan!" Sabine and Hera protested simultaneously.

"You can't go after a Kreptor!" Hera stated. "If it bites you you'll die!"

"Then I won't let it bite me," I replied sarcastically.

Sabine stepped forward, arguing "And even if you do get the venom, what then? If you give that to Ezra and it starts to eat at his insides, he'll go through more pain then he will in the next 48 hours combined!"

I hesitated at that. I wouldn't never purposefully inflict pain on Ezra. It was agonising enough to watch him go through the pain, let alone be the one responsible for it.

But, if there was the slightest chance that he could make it, that he would survive, than I was willing to do anything to get it.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around and stared at Sabine and Hera. They watched me intently, as if waiting for me to make the first move. "What if the solution was diluted?" I suggested. "What if we only gave enough to destroy the poison? Would he survive then?"

Sabine bit her lip in concentration, her gaze falling to the floor as she became engulfed in thoughts. "I… don't know, Kanan. It could take days to perfect a formula that wouldn't be lethal. And Kreptor venom is extremely rare, and you probably won't find it on any markets or from any smugglers."

I sighed deeply, glancing over at Hera for some kind of support. But she seemed lost herself. It wasn't a comforting sign when Hera was at a standstill.

Slowly, my gaze fell on Ezra's limp body, wrapped neatly in the white blanket. I walked over towards the medical bed and grasped onto Ezra's cold hand. He remained still, practically lifeless besides his shallow breathing and scratchy wheeze. I clasped his palm in mine and rubbed his ghostly-white fingers, as if the action would bring him any warmth at all. "I _will_ save you," I whispered. Tears were burning my eyes, and I could feel my chest constricting under an intense weight.

"You hear me, my little Tooka?" I cooed softly, combing my fingers through his scruffy, blue locks. "I'm going to fix this. I _promise_ …"

A warm hand rested gently on my back, and I glanced at Hera from the corner of my eye to meet her clouded gaze. "This one," she spoke quietly, her eyes flickering from Ezra, to me. "Is your call."

I straightened slightly, weighing my options with a heavy heart. I could stay, be there for Ezra in his final hours and ease his passing into the next life. Or, I could go, and try to get Kreptor venom for an antidote that would either save him, or _kill_ him.

"The venom is a risk," Sabine pointed out sadly. "We don't know how he'll react, we don't know how long it will take to perfect, we don't even know if you'll make it in time. And if these really are his final hours…." The girl winced slightly, before finishing hesitantly "Then he'll need you, Kanan."

Turning around slightly, I exchanged a steady gaze with both Hera and Sabine. "I know," I murmured as I squeezed Ezra's hand for reassurance. "That's… that's why I'm going to go and find an antidote."

Hera nodded in agreement, while Sabine just stood there blankly, thankfully with no intent to protest any longer. "We support your decision Kanan," Hera smiled as she patted my shoulder. "But, maybe it would be wiser to let Zeb and Sabine go after the Kreptor. They at least won't die if bitten."

"No," I replied sternly. "I'm going alone. I'll be able to find it faster, and you guys need to be here to support and reassure Ezra until I get back, understood?"

Hera looked like she was about to protest, but hesitated, and nodded reluctantly. "No point in arguing. You're obviously set in your decision," the Twi'lek murmured as she retracted her hand. "Sabine, go prep the Phantom."

The mandalorian snapped from her absent state and twisted on her heel, swiftly exiting the room. I could sense deep down that she was slightly relieved, and she obviously wanted to save Ezra as much as we did. I turned to Hera, her face a mixture of emotions. " _Please_ be careful Love," she sighed, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around me in a warm embrace. "We need you too."

The tension released from my muscles slightly, and I relaxed into her arms while still keeping a hand resting gently a top of Ezra's. After what felt like forever, we pulled away and glanced down at the sickly teen. "Take care of my bo-" I froze, almost letting the sentence slip entirely.

 _Take care of my boy._

He wasn't technically my boy… he was my padawan… but… it sure felt like he was my son sometimes. He meant everything to me… and I'd like to think I meant everything to him, but… I wasn't so sure these days…

Hera smiled warmly, stroking Ezra's cheek with the back of her fingers and replying "I will, Kanan. I'll keep our boy safe."

I questioned whether or not to object to her statement, but decided against it. It wasn't like Ezra was awake to hear it anyway. Bending down slightly, I squeezed his cold hand and whispered "I'm not going to let you go Ezra. And I won't stop until you're back here with us… with _me_ …"


	20. When the Light Starts to Flicker

**Helloooo! Okay, so I know I updated this story in the last super bomb, but I actually had most of this chapter ready by then, so I thought why not do another this time? :D Hopefully you guys enjoy, but I will warn you people: Ezra does get quite sick in the Hera POV section of this chapter. So if you have a squeamish stomach, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ;D Enjoy!**

 **May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

My brows furrowed as I scrolled further through the information Sabine had provided me. A trip to see Vizago had wasted a good hour or so, and time was the one thing we were desperately running out of. The only thing the trader had told me was _'If you're looking for answers, the locals know best'_. Since I had already tried checking out the black market and every other trading system that I knew of, the only option left was going to the ice planet of Krachu, home of the Kreptors.

I slumped back in my seat and ran a hand through my hair with a sigh. Swivelling in my chair, I glanced into the other half of the Phantom to see all the supplies Hera had prepped me with. A gas mask, a winter jacket, meds, a first aid kit, extra armour, protective goggles, heat packs, emergency flares, anything you could think of really. A small smile snuck onto my lips as I remembered Hera's instructions…

* * *

 _"_ _Is all of this really necessary Hera?" I quizzed as she packed the back of the Phantom to the brim._

 _"_ _Yes. If you end up going after a Krepter, I want to make sure at least_ one _of my crew survives the next 48 hours," she muttered._

 _I sighed, placing my hand on her shoulder and twisting her around. She stared up at me with wet, crystal green eyes, and I returned a sympathetic gaze. "Hera, it's going to be fine," I said. "I promise."_

 _Her brows furrowed, and she said "How can you be sure? What if something happens?"_

 _"_ _The only thing that will happen is me getting the venom so we can make an antidote," I replied firmly. "By the end of this, Ezra and I will_ both _be safe and alive."_

 _She sighed deeply and folded her arms, her gaze down casting. After grinding her foot into the Phantom's floor for a moment, she glanced up and said quietly "You be careful, okay?"_

 _I smiled lightly. "Always."_

 _She didn't seem encouraged, and the colour drained from my face. "Hey," I murmured, holding her hand in mine. "It's going to be fine."_

 _It was silent for a long moment, the tears welling in her large eyes, until she suddenly flung her arms around my neck and engulfed me in a tight embrace. "Just in case," she rasped. I stood completely frozen, eyes wide, shocked by the sudden contact. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I nuzzled my head against hers and leant into her warm touch. And as we stayed in each other's arms for another minute or two, I could feel a tension building in my chest. It was one I always felt when I was around the Twi'lek, with adrenaline flowing throughout my veins and blood rushing to my cheeks._

 _Eventually, Hera pulled away, and I immediately craved her presence again. And then I did something crazy._

 _I dragged her body closer and bent forward, our lips colliding in a passionate kiss. Hera tensed, but I didn't stop, instead pressing her body against mine and leaning in even deeper. Finally, Hera melted into my arms and joined in the action._

 _We continued this for what felt like forever, until I reluctantly pulled away and gasped for fresh air. Hera stared at me with awe, her eyes wide and still in a daze. "J-Just in case," I stuttered, sliding my hands away from her sleek body._

 _The Twi'lek's face went bright red, and she shook her head and came back to grips. "R-Right," she fumbled, rubbing the back of her neck bashfully. "Just… Just in case…"_

* * *

My expression darkened as I recalled the scene, and I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. What was wrong with me? A true Jedi was not to feel attachments. But these emotions were getting harder and harder to contain with each passing day, and it was causing me to do unthinkable things. It had put me in my current position, where my drive to protect Ezra as if I were his father was sending me out on a suicide mission. And my increasing feelings for Hera were making it impossible to breathe when in her presence.

I pressed my hands against my face in frustration. I was at a complete loss. The belief that I could push down these powerful emotions and continue my life with Ezra as my padawan and Hera as my work partner was becoming more and more difficult to maintain. I wasn't sure if I could do it anymore.

Ezra was more than my student. He was my _son_.

Hera was more than my co-pilot. She was my _love_.

And this constant internal conflict, this act, this _lie_ I was living was tearing me apart. Taking a deep breath, I turned in my seat and set the coordinates for Krachu. There was no time to lose and I knew that despite what could happen to me, to Ezra, to the crew, I was determined to get that venom.

No matter what the cost.

* * *

Hera's POV

* * *

"How long do we have Sabine?" I asked, my voice a mere whisper.

"Well," Sabine started drearily. "Starting from the time he was first bitten, I'd say about… 43 hours."

I sighed deeply. "Okay," I murmured, taking a seat beside the sickly boy. "I'll keep watch on him for now… you should probably get some rest."

Sabine didn't budge as she folded her arms in defiance. "I'm not tired."

I arched a brow, stating "The rings under yours eyes say otherwise. Now go to bed Sabine."

"But Ezra-"

"Isn't going anywhere," I assured. "Trust me Sabine. It'll be better for you and him if you're alert and energised when he wakes up."

Her lips drew into a thin line, and she seemed to weigh up my suggestion rather reluctantly. But finally, after a long moment, she glanced up and murmured "Okay, but… come get me if he wakes up."

"Of course," I smiled while guiding her out of the med bay with a little gentle encouragement. Sabine was obviously not happy about being away from our sick member, but was far too tired to argue anymore after staying awake for almost 48 hours herself.

Once Sabine stepped into the corridor the door slid shut and allowed a cold, stagnant atmosphere to fill the room. The presence that once surged energy through the air and to the crew who breathed it was now silence, and my thin façade of confidence was unable to contain my ever growing concern. Slowly, I made my way to beside the teen and used a nearby cloth to wipe away the sweat perspiring on his forehead.

It was completely heartbreaking to see Ezra in this condition.

In the few hours that Kanan had been gone his temperature had dropped even further and yet he was still releasing more moisture than he was consuming. The swollen, pussy bites on his neck had flared up again, which in turn caused Ezra's breathing to weaken to a frightening pace. It was almost as if he were completely _lifeless_.

I sighed and gently stroked the side of Ezra's pale cheek, as if my touch could somehow bring his corpse to life. "Always getting into danger, my little Tooka," I teased weakly. "If you keep this up, you'll be as bad as your master…"

My expression darkened at the thought of my co-partner.

My fingers instinctively trailed over my lips, where the sensation of Kanan's forbidden kiss still tingled on my skin. It was against his code. It was against _my_ code. And yet it still felt devilishly _right_. I had obviously picked up on his strange behaviour lately. Like whenever I glanced over at him he seemed to be staring at me, only to shift his gaze away quickly in the hopes I didn't see. Or his more frequent attempts of flirting whenever we were alone.

I had, of course, just shrugged it off as playful banter and Kanan being… well, _Kanan_. But that had dramatically changed when he left. The hug. The kiss. It all happened so quickly. And yet I could tell there was more than just physical attraction behind his actions. Like he wanted to have a _real_ relationship instead of a juvenile, flirtatious partnership.

Maybe he didn't just _like_ -like me, but maybe he had actually fallen in _love_ with me.

And that was a big thing. The three words _'I love you'_ could either end in the most memorable day of your life, or the most disastrous one if the feelings weren't shared.

And for that very reason, I'd let him move first. If he wanted a loving, committed relationship with me, then I was all in. One hundred percent. But if he didn't, then I would remain quiet and keep my cards hidden. I wasn't about to jeopardise our friendship and the bonds of our crew just because of my own feelings for the man. Even if I did love him, I wouldn't risk the pain of it being rejected…

Ezra suddenly moaned, my attention completely fixed on the boy as he shifted slightly on the bed. It was the first time he'd moved in hours, and it was the first sign of life he had showed besides his scratchy breathing. "Ezra?" I asked hopefully. "Hun, can you hear me?"

Another groan escaped his lips, until his eyelids slid open just the slightest crack. I gasped at the sight and brushed stray hairs from his face, exclaiming in relief "Ezra! How are you feeling?"

He didn't respond. In fact, I wasn't sure if he'd heard me at all. Hazy blue eyes just stared at the roof in a daze, and his wheezy breathing continued on in a heavy pant. "Ezra?" I asked worriedly as I grasped onto his hand. "Can you hear me?"

His eyes suddenly shot open, and he croaked "Bu-… b-bucket…"

"What?"

Suddenly, Ezra sat bolt upright and clamped his hands over his mouth as he began to heave again. Maternal instinct took control as I hastily grabbed a container and handed it to the boy, rubbing his back in soothing motions as he began the vomiting process once again. I pulled the loose locks away from his face, cooing "It's okay hun. I'm right here."

Tears fell down his cheeks and sobs combined with sickening lurches, until Ezra cried out "What's… w-wrong… with me-?!" Another flood of mucus.

I winced at the sight and continued to sooth the boy by wiping his mouth with a cloth and patting his back. "It's okay, just relax dear," I whispered. "You're going to be okay, let's just be nice and ca-."

It seemed Ezra's body had a different plan in mind as I was cut off mid-sentence by another wave of vomit. Ezra hunched over the container, trying desperately to hide the tears that fell from his eyes. "It… burns!" he wailed while trying to spit the horrible substance from his mouth, only to spew again and repeat the process. "H-Hera… it's… burn-in…"

"I know dear, I know. It's going to stop soon, I promise," I cooed. "Nice and easy Ezra. You're going to be fine."

The door to the med-bay sprung open, revealing a startled Sabine and confused Zeb. Both of them stared at Ezra in shock, but this only seemed to make the boy even more anxious than before. My brows furrowed, and before they even had the chance to mutter a single word I ordered "Out!"

They didn't hesitate in following my command.

And with that, Ezra began to relax slightly once he realised it was just me and him again. I knew that Sabine and Zeb had good intentions but now was just not the time. Ezra was being violently ill, and the last thing he needed was an audience to watch him do it.

And soon, Ezra's insides had been moved quite painfully from his stomach to the bucket, leaving an orange acidic liquid to swish at the bottom of the container. Once I was sure there would be no more surprise vomits, I moved the bucket to the side and gently lay Ezra back down on the bed. "H-Hera?" the boy wheezed.

"Yes hun?"

"Why… is this happening… to me?" he croaked, his eyes glazed over as he stared at the roof blankly.

I combed my fingers through his fine blue locks, replying "You're sick honey. But Kanan's getting the antidote and you'll be better in no time."

Ezra took deep, stabilising breaths, his throat scratchy and coarse. "I'll… be… okay?" he rasped with frightened eyes.

I visibly flinched. Sabine had emphasised the fact that the Kreptor venom was a high _risk_. Usually it wouldn't have been a problem, but with Ezra being force sensitive it did caused a bit of an obstacle. If we didn't give him the venom, he would die of the insect bite slowly, and _painfully_. But if we did, it could destroy him inside out. Which in that case would be far more excruciating than the insect bites. Either way wasn't pretty.

But Ezra must have realised my uncertainty as whatever hope he maintained slowly drained from his eyes. I immediately put on a confident face and assured "You'll be fine Ezra. You just need to rest for now, and if you're feeling any better later we can try giving you something to drink. We need to replace the liquids you've lost."

The teen nodded reluctantly, and he didn't seem at all convinced that he'd be okay. I pulled the blanket up to his chest, over the arm he had pressed against his stomach and under the other so one was sticking out. "Hera," Ezra murmured, eyes half lidded.

"Yes?"

"It's really h-hot," he finished, sweat forming on his brow.

I held my hand against his forehead and replied sternly "Hun, you're as cold as ice."

Ezra shifted slightly, grinding his jaw in discomfort as he clutched onto his waist. "H-How long will this l-last?" he stuttered.

I sighed and stroked his head to comfort him, and it obviously worked as the boy nuzzled into my touch without a second thought. "I'm not sure," I answered hesitantly. "But we'll fix this... For now, I think it's best if you sleep Ezra."

Suddenly, I felt Ezra's cold, damp hand grasp onto mine and squeeze it tightly. At the same time those hazy blue orbs flickered to gaze up at me, large and afraid. "Stay with me," he whispered, voice frail. "I don' wanna be alone… I want to know someone will be there when I open my eyes…"

I smiled gently, dragging the seat closer and taking my spot by his side. I wrapped his icy hand in mine and spoke "I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise."

With that, Ezra finally relaxed and pushed himself deep into his pillow. I could see he was still in pain from the horrible experience, but taking it like a champ he still managed a weak smirk. "I'll… hold you… to that…" he slurred as his eyelids began to shut. "Thank… you… Her-ah…" Trailing off, Ezra finally fell into a deep slumber.

I smiled. "You're very welcome dear."

* * *

 ** _Super Bomb #2:_**

 _Remember Me_

 _The Light in the Dark_

 ** _Lost Chapters_**

 _O' Family of Ours_

 _There is no Death, There is the Force_

 _To Mend the Bond_


	21. Welcome to Krachu

**Hey everybody!**

 **Wow, I really left you hanging for a while there, huh? Well the good news is I actually have the next 4 chapters of this story already written, so hey let's celebrate, you're actually (hopefully ;D) going to get some regular updates with this one!**

 **Hopefully you enjoy! Tell me what you thought about the chapter in the comments, because I** ** _love_** **to read your reviews! :D**

 **May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **P.S I'm so sorry for posting late! It's been hectic being Christmas time and all! :D**

* * *

 **…** **41 hours left…**

Hera's POV

* * *

"There must be something, _anything_ you can do," I pleaded to the hooded figure in the hologram. "Please Fulcrum, we need your help."

The mysterious leader sighed and bowed her head, replying in a robotic voice "I'm sorry Hera, but we do not have the resources to spare."

"But you don't understand! Ezra is _everything_ to this crew," I argued fiercely. "He is the glue that binds us, holds us together. If we lose him… we lose everything that we represent."

Fulcrum took a deep breath. "I know that Ezra is extremely important to all of you, but you said it to me yourself. The boy is on his death bed. You know as well as I do that nothing I give you will stop the inevitable."

I pressed my head firmly into my hands and bit back the anger that threatened to rise. Ezra wasn't just a member of our team. He was _family_. And we would do everything in our power to protect our family. "Please Fulcrum," I murmured, my voice faint. "Even if you can't send us an antidote or medics, can you at least give us equipment that will make the next 40 hours or so less torturous?"

There was a long pause, before Fulcrum quizzed "For who? Ezra, or _you_?"

I pressed my lips into a thin line to stop them from quivering. "All of us," I replied, my voice cracking.

The figure sighed in defeat, speaking reluctantly "I'll check with my superiors."

"Oh thank you Fulcrum!" I exclaimed in relief. "You don't know how much this means to us!"

"It's quite alright Hera," she reassured. "How is the boy now?"

"Still in the med-bay. Sabine is sitting with him while he sleeps," I explained softly. "She… she's keeping an eye on all his health levels… she'll know when his organs start malfunctioning…"

"And Kanan?"

"Uh," I drawled for a moment, not really sure how to answer her question. "He's taken it upon himself to… _retrieve_ the antidote. Subjects involving Ezra tend to make him a bit brash, it seems. He hasn't reported back yet but-"

And as if on que, the second line sprung to life, requesting contact from the Phantom to the Ghost. I sighed in both relief and concern, saying to Fulcrum "Speak of the devil. One moment…"

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

"Spectre 1, I hope you have some good news," Hera's voice cooed over the com.

Her voice was like sweet relief to my ears, and after travelling a good few hours or so through hyperspace, it was nice to hear a familiar voice. Snow pummelled the Phantom windscreen, the wind howling outside in an eerie whistle and sucking any warmth from within the ship. I slumped back against the pilot's chair and replied wearily "I thought I'd let you know that I've just arrived on Krachu."

The Twi'lek's expression shifted heavily, and she asked in a devastated tone "No luck?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Vizago just laughed, and the black market even came up blank. This was the last option."

I could see Hera was sceptical, the way her eyes grew distant, how she bit her lip and even how her lekku twitched ever so slightly. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to that," she murmured drearily. "I really wish you had taken Zeb or Sabine with you. I'm not comfortable with you tracking these creatures by yourself."

"Hey, it hasn't come to that yet," I soothed, trying to sound confident. "There's still a chance I can just buy it from a local hunter or something. No-one's going to die."

Hera shot me an unconvinced look through the hologram, causing me to hesitate as I picked up what she was thinking.

 _Yet_. No one was dying _yet_. But by the next 48 hours it may be a far different story.

The dread hit my body full force when the thought of losing Ezra crossed my mind, and my voice immediately drew shaky as I spoke "How… how is he?"

Hera's usually vibrant eyes darkened, creases forming in her brow as she answered "He's okay, he's just sleeping at the moment."

" _Oh thank the force,"_ I thought to myself. The tension unravelling from my shoulders, I asked "What's his condition?"

"Steady, for now. He woke up about an hour ago but he fell asleep again pretty quickly," she explained. "Sabine is sitting with him… She suspects he has about 41 hours left Kanan."

I felt the colour escape my skin as my eyes widened in shock. _41 hours left_. That's seven hours I had already wasted in fruitless attempts of searching and trading. And in the meantime the poison would work its duty, spreading its sick toxic throughout an innocent twelve year old boy and slowly extinguishing the light that spurred our crew…

I inhaled sharply and clenched my eyes shut, refusing to allow tears to form and accept defeat to that possibility. Nothing would make me quit in my search, and I wouldn't allow anything or anyone to get in my way of saving Ezra.

"I shouldn't waste any more time," I stated sharply as I rose to my feet and held my chin high. "I'll report back once I retrieve the venom."

"Kanan wait," Hera interjected before I almost cut the line. I flinched, watching her wavering figure with vacant teal eyes. She returned my gaze, but hers was one of sorrow, _confliction_. "What if the venom only makes it worse?" she quizzed

I released a tense sigh and replied "That's just a risk we'll have to-"

"No," she growled. "We don't have to risk it. We don't _have_ to put Ezra through it!"

"Are you suggesting we just sit back and let him _die_?" I spoke, my tone harsher than I'd intended it to be.

"I'm saying that we can try and make his death as painless as possible, Kanan," she clarified.

A rumble sounded in my throat, my teeth clamping together instinctively. "You can't expect me to give up on him Hera," I snarled. "The antidote-!"

"May not work and you know it!" she argued. My brows furrowed, a fire rising in my throat, but whether from frustration or fear, I couldn't tell. Taking a calming breath, the pilot reasoned softly "Kanan, he's a smart kid. It won't be long until he figures out what's going on, and when he does, he'll want _you_ right there by his side when he goes."

"Ezra won't be going in the first place," I snarled, believing 100% in my own words. "We've dealt with plenty of close calls, why should this one be any different?"

Hera groaned, her patience wearing thin as she tried to explain "Kanan, you can't protect him from everything. There are some things that are out of your control, but there is still something you have the power to choose for."

I arched a brow, and she finished "You can still _choose_ to be there for him. There's still time to turn back and be there for Ezra before he passes."

I scowled and crossed my arms defensively over my chest, turning my head away in defiance. All was silent for a long moment, until Hera murmured "Ezra is still that little boy you found five years ago, Kanan. And that little boy needs you here, _now_."

My eyes shot open and my body lurched as if it had just been hit by a brick wall. Images of Ezra's bright, childish face flashed across my vision. His cheeky smile. His vibrant blue eyes. I could hear that familiar laugh echo in my skull as I remembered when I first took him in. The times when he would draw along the walls with a crayon, or when he used to wear his over-sized Stormtrooper helmet and play 'I spy' with Chopper… Even the times when he'd have a nightmare and wriggle under my blankets until he felt safe again, nuzzling close to my chest and listening out for my heartbeat. And I would just lay there, taking peace from the steady inhale and exhale of his breaths, slowly drifting to sleep as I held him secure in my embrace…

And as the tears blurred my vision, as the _memories_ grew more vivid, I knew deep in my heart what I had to do.

"I'm sorry Hera," I whispered, my voice faint and ghostly. "But I'm not ready to lose him yet…"

I turned to face the hologram again, raising my gaze to meet hers as I rasped "I'd never forgive myself if I wasn't there… but I could _never_ look at myself the same knowing there was still the chance he could have survived…"

Hera's expression softened, and I realised there were tears pooling in the corners of her emerald green eyes. "I don't want to lose him either," she murmured with a slight hitch. "I-I just don't want to see him like this… I don't want to see him _suffer_ …"

I winced. "I know what you mean Hera, but you have to trust me on this one," I spoke in a silent plea. "Please Hera. Just let me do this."

Hera hesitated for the slightest moment, rubbing the tears from her eyes, before sighing in defeat and bowing her head. "Even if I told you not to, I know you'd do it anyway," she smiled weakly. "You always were a stubborn thing."

Life surged back through my veins, and I quipped "Ah, you love it though."

She giggled an adorable yet, exhausted laugh, replying "Of course Dear. Now hurry along, you're wasting time."

"Oh, right!" I spoke hastily. "I'll contact you once I have the antidote."

Hera inclined her head in acknowledgement, shooting me one last encouraging smile before soothing "Be safe Hun."

"I will. Spectre 1 out."

And with that the line dropped out, Hera's figure flickering and disappearing as the wind grew stronger outside. I glanced through the window with focused eyes, observing the environment in distaste. It was a pure white expanse of snow, ice crystals already clinging to the frame of the Phantom and its deathly chill leaking through the thin metal walls. Even now I could feel the cold seeping through my jumpsuit.

So twisting on my heel I headed straight for the extra supplies and rummaged around until finally finding the winter clothing Hera had placed aside. The navy jacket was thick and had a ring of fur around its brim, and paired with the frost glasses, insulated gloves and snow boots, I felt prepared enough for the harsh temperature that waited ahead.

Confident I was ready, I opened the door to the Phantom.

But the moment the metal unsealed, a flurry of wind and snow consumed the tight space like a flood. I stumbled backwards in shock, immediately feeling its icy grasp coil its way around my bones despite all the new padding. The air had gone stale and any exposed skin was numb within seconds. I scrambled towards the spare supplies and frantically searched for more protection, strapping on more armour, a piece of cloth across the bottom of my face, and even going as far to slip an emergency heat pack down my shirt.

Not that it did much to warm my already frozen body.

But stuffing my hands into the pockets of my jacket and standing up, I steadied my mind for the journey ahead. I had tried to land as close to the nearest settlement as possible, but since visitors obviously weren't common on this planet, there were no spaceports or docking bays to land at. The village wasn't too far away from where I had landed but with freezing temperatures and vicious weather such as this, I could see why people weren't too keen on dropping by.

I took a deep breath of the crisp, dry air and stepped to the edge of the Phantom.

 _For Ezra…_

I strode forward, closing the Phantom door before heading in the direction of the small town. Yet as soon as I had paced a few steps and walked straight into the stream of the wind, I almost fell off balance from the sheer force of its power. I stumbled in the snow for a moment before regaining my footing and trudging forward against my better judgement.

As I continued on the minutes felt like hours in the deathly wind, my teeth chattering and my muscles completely rigid. I couldn't even remember which direction I was heading for after a while. "K-K-Kriffin' hell," I spat under my breath. "If-f-f this antidote d-doesn't work I swear I'll-"

And as if fate was testing me, my foot snagged on something solid, sending me face first into the ocean of white. Groaning, I pushed myself off the frozen ground and glanced up through the haze of moisture on my goggles. But my eyes widened in shock when realising I had just stumbled into a settlement, and the solid object I had tripped on was actually a shallow rock wall surrounding the village.

I immediately jumped to my feet, filled with renewed energy at the sheer relief of finding the small township.

It was only a simple place, houses lining the sides of the cobblestone roads and a few stores littered here and there. The buildings were made of what looked like thick, chiselled ice, surrounded in a layer of stretched animal hide and a few sheets of metal acting as a roof. The streets were deserted, and rightfully so, because no one was probably stupid enough to walk around in the middle of this kind of weather.

I glanced around for somewhere to go, somewhere just to get out of this freezing wind at least. Finally my gaze settled on a two story building on the corner of the first street, it being the only building with its lights on. I headed forward with determination, and as I approached the structure I began to get an idea of what it was.

Yelling and cheering roared from within the building, beer bottles laying empty by the side of the road as the rich scent of alcohol began burning my senses. A simple sign hung above the entrance, reading _'The Krystal Kreptors Pub'._

And the moment I read it, I smiled.

A bar was by far the best place to get information, and the bartenders often had the most intriguing things to share about. For a price of course.

I had been to many, many pubs during my lifetime, mostly because as a fugitive it's far easier to blend in with the crowd when everyone around you is either a criminal or off their face. So for me, this would be a walk in the park. I approached the pub doorway, two pieces of draping animal hide acting as a makeshift door. Beyond that the lights were blaring and the sound of hollering and music was almost deafening to the ear.

I took a deep breath and pushed the cloth to the side, stepping through as casually as possible so not to attract attention. I was immediately hit with a wall of warmth, and though still cooler than an average temperature, it was a vast improvement to the wasteland outside.

Thankfully, most people were too busy singing along with the musicians to notice my arrival, maybe one or two creatures near the door glancing at me from the corner of their eye before going back to their drinks.

I noticed that most people seemed to be in work uniforms or tradie clothing, probably hitting the bar after a long day of physical labour and exhausting tasks. So not to look too obvious, I took off my winter gear and placed them to the side, then proceeded to walk up to the bar and take a seat. An intoxicated Ithorian sat to my left and a Rodian flirting with a waitress at my right, but my focus was on the humanoid bartender cleaning the bench.

He had short black hair and a scrawny beard, his hazel eyes flickering up for the slightest moment before he nonchalantly strode up to in front of me. He leant against the bench and pointed out gruffly "Haven't seen your face around 'ere before. You new?"

I hunched my shoulders and hardened my jaw, answering swiftly "I'm here on account of business."

He arched a brow. "Now, what type of business would drag you to this frozen hell hole?" he quizzed.

"Something of a need to know basis," I growled.

He straightened his back, pulling an empty glass into his reach and wiping it with the rag. "So, what can I get'cha then?" he asked cautiously.

Leaning forward, I slid a credit along the bench and spoke softly "I'm in the market for something valuable."

His eyes gleamed at the sight of the tip as he pulled it close and inspected it in the light, until slipping it into his pocket and resting his arms against the bench. "What'cha looking for, and I'll see if I can recall anything," he spoke, a small grin lining his lips.

My brows furrowed, and I murmured quietly "I… I need _Kreptor venom_ …"

"Kreptor venom!?" the Ithorian beside me exclaimed with all his might.

The bar suddenly went deathly silent, the music halting abruptly as all attention was diverted towards the source of the outburst. Even the bartender's expression had gone as blank as slate. I immediately tensed and placed my hand carefully on the blaster strapped to my leg, trying not to be concerned by the many gazes now fixed in my direction. But despite the freezing temperature, I could feel sweat perspiring under my skin. This was not how I was expecting things to go.

"What'd that fool say?" someone spoke out, breaking the awkward silence.

The creature that had so kindly announced my intentions stood up in a slur, pointing a curled finger towards me and calling "This man be lookin' for Kreptor venom!"

Murmurs suddenly broke out across the room as people now stared at me specifically, looks of distaste and confusion spreading across their blurred expressions. I prepared myself to run as the tension continued to rise throughout the crowd. Maybe if I was lucky I could still find another settlement not too far off.

But suddenly, a single figure emerged from the row of spectators, wearing a thick, tattered shirt and bulky pants that fell all the way down to his worn snow boots. There wasn't much muscle on his scrawny frame, wiry sprouts of grey hair growing from his almost bald head. And judging by the experienced, worn down look in his hazy blue eyes, I would have assumed him to be an older male. Far older than most of the others in the bar to say the least.

He stormed forward, coming straight for me as he barked "Aye, what idiot be stupid enough to even _consider_ trackin' one of those devils?!"

I rose to my feet and remained calm, even as the man spat "What fodder-brained being dare hunt the hunter?!"

He continued forward until finally stopping right in front of me, the putrid smell of alcohol invading my senses as he raised a scolding finger to my face. "Those who want what cannot be given die in the jaws of the beast, and those who take what cannot be taken will perish at the toxin of its fangs!" he roared.

I brushed his hand away with a lax attitude and spoke sharply "I need the venom."

"Aye?" he quizzed, murky blue eyes glancing over me quickly before he continued "Well, since ye obviously ain't from around these parts, lemme ask something. Have ye ever seen a Kreptor?"

I flinched slightly.

At my non-existent reply, someone from the crowd yelled "A creature as big as three men combined!"

"Whose impenetrable teeth and razor sharp claws can rip through the flesh of a man like paper!" another claimed.

"Beasts that drag you through the billowing frost until the snow is stained red!"

"Monsters whose strength can compare only to the winds they endure."

The first man slunk to my side and swung his arm around my shoulders, dragging me close as he pointed off to the far wall. "See that matey?" he spoke, the scent of his breath churning my stomach. I glanced hesitantly in the direction he was pointing, only for my eyes to widen in shock at the sight of the creature pinned above the mantel.

It was huge, slightly bigger than me with bulky, rounded shoulders and thick muscly limbs. Bluey-grey fur flowed across its back and four beefy legs, covering every inch of the animal in an insulated layer of warmth. It had a set of pointed ears and two enormous fangs protruding from the sides of its mouth, gleaming in the dim light. Its eyes were small with pitch black pupils that never seemed to end, and every time the lights flickered they flashed in what I could only assume was rage.

It was dead obviously, stuffed and hung above the wall as a prize, a trophy so to speak. But even from here, across the other side of the room, staring at a still version of what I would soon to be facing, I felt a wave of fear wash over my body.

The man beside me chuckled heartily, before snickering "And that be only a child, ye fool."

Everyone broke into laughter, but at this comment I felt sick. If this was only a young creature, then what would an _adult_ be like?

I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to regain moisture in my mouth as everyone began settling down from their joyful little outburst. The man beside me walked a few steps forward, then glanced over his shoulder and yelled "So foreigner, see now how ye far out of your depth? Not even locals are crazy 'nough to go after one, so why would an ill-skilled show-pony like ye bother chasing a death sentence?"

At his question, I felt all fear disappear from my heart as it was replaced only with my stubborn determination. My expression hardened, and I replied loud enough for everyone to hear "I am doing this for my… for my _son_."

The room went still, and everyone stopped their childish laughing. It seemed this extra bit of information had taken the humour from their little tease. The first man glanced around with weary eyes, before turning towards me fully and quizzing "Now, what would ye son need Kreptor venom for?"

I inhaled sharply, hesitating at first, before answering "He's… he's very, very sick. He got poisoned, and if I don't get an antidote to him within the next 2 days, he'll die."

The room was now completely silent. Even those who were drunk had the decency to remain passive. The first man's expression softened, and he spoke after a long moment "Aye, a noble cause. One worthy fightin' for, I agree."

"So you'll help me?" I asked optimistically.

This made the man burst out laughing again. "Aye, I said it was a worthy cause. I never said it was a good idea though," he bellowed.

I sighed deeply, filled with disappointment, until he added "But don't get ye hopes down matey. There may be one person who'd lend a hand."

At that I perked up. "Who?"

"Why, there's a man named Thomas who lives on the borderlands to the east, and he's obsessed with Kreptors. He's probably ye best chance."

"You mean I can buy venom off him?" I asked cautiously.

The man scoffed, shaking his head as he replied "Wouldn't be too expectant. Tommy out there hasn't caught one in _years_."

I could feel that familiar disappointment itching away at my skin again, or maybe it was just the cold, until he added cheerfully "But, he might be able to give ye some tips and catchin' them ye-self."

"Perfect. Where can I find him?" I quizzed.

"Three clicks to the east. But I wouldn't try flying out there just yet matey. Those winds are pickin' up, and they'll toss ye around like paper if ye not careful," he pointed out. "Do ye have somewhere to hunker down at?"

"Well, my ship is a few minutes out of town-"

"Ye won't be getting to it any time soon," he smirked. "That snow would've cover'd it by now. But tell ye what, 'cause ye got yer son on the line here, how 'bout ye come crash at me and me wife's house for the night?"

"R-Really?"

"Aye. I got three beautiful daughters me-self," he explained fondly. "Anything for a fellow father in need."

I glowed internally, and for once since the moment I'd landed on this frozen ball of ice, I actually felt _warmth_ seeping back throughout my body. Offering my hand, I greeted "I'm Kanan. Kanan Jarrus."

The man smiled a toothless grin and shook my hand, replying warmly "I'm Corey. Now, how 'bout ye join me for a drink 'til the wind dies down me friend?"

* * *

 **Super Bomb #3**

 _The Light in the Dark_

 _Remember Me_

 ** _Lost Chapters_**

 _O' Family of Ours_

 _There is no Death, There is the Force_

 _To Mend the Bond_

 _Beasts of Legend_

 _Family Ties_


	22. The Hard Truth

***Sees over 200 reviews***

 **Fangirl, don't, calm down, we-**

 ** _Inner Fangirl: "OH MY GOSH WE GOT OVER 200 REVIEWS! GET THE CAKE WE BE CELEBRATING TONIGHT!"_**

 ***Inner Fangirl goes off on a tangent***

 **Alright, well while she's doing that, let me just take a moment to thank you so much for all the support! It really means a lot to me, and I hope this chapter can make up for the wait! It is pretty emotional everyone, just as a heads up. But trust me, it's nowhere** ** _near_** **as emotional as the rest of them ;D**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _…_** ** _30 hours left..._**

Kanan's POV

* * *

"Thanks again Corey," I waved as the elderly man dropped me off.

The male was now sober, but still just as lively as when I'd met him the night before, grinning warmly and calling "Aye. Best of luck to ye and yer son!"

I inclined my head in gratitude, saying "Safe travels my friend."

"Always matey!" he cackled, before revving the engine and heading off back in the direction we came. "I'll see ye on the other side!" his voice echoed as he glided off into the distance on his land-speeder.

I waved slightly to the disappearing figure, before turning around and glancing at my new surroundings. It was only early morning, a small, dimmed sun rising on the horizon as the ice crystals that covered the ground sparkled in the light. To my left was a row of towering mountains, creating a valley sheltered from the blistering winds that still whipped around above. You wouldn't have guessed it though since the air was completely still where I was standing, but occasionally you could see snow getting tossed around on the elevated level.

Corey had been kind enough to give me a lift to the hunter's house, which I quickly realised was placed against the base of the mountains. It had a sloped tiled roof and sturdy stone walls, windows covered with thick cloth and the door a simple piece of animal hide. A fence of jagged ice surrounded the little house, and sharpened spears were propped against a weapons rack near the front entrance.

I tugged my jacket closer around my chest as I continued forward, making the small journey through the snow to the house.

As I approached I noticed a figure sitting in a chair by the side of the building, staring off in the direction of the barren, frozen horizon. The being was humanoid and feminine from what I could tell, but her eyes were closed, and she seemed undisturbed by the temperature as she sat in complete silence.

I finally came up to the ice fence, pausing momentarily as I weighed up what to do. Deciding it was better not to disturb the people within, I called out "Hello?"

My voice echoed against the crystal walls, and at this sound the woman in the chair opened her glazed opal eyes. She stared at me for a long moment, but she didn't make any attempts of responding. I was about to call out again when a new figure stepped onto the scene, walking out of the house with a harpoon gun held firmly within his grasp. He had a thick build with broad shoulders and a hardened expression, his short, blond hair matching perfectly with his pale skin and grey-blue eyes. The male was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a singlet, but then I quickly noticed the long, furry cape that fell from his shoulders. And something gave me the feeling that it wasn't from just any animal, but more specifically from the hide of a _Kreptor._

"Who are you?!" he barked, voice loud and sharp as he armed his harpoon gun.

I raised my hands in a symbol of peace, calling back "I mean no harm sir."

"State your name and your purpose."

"My name is Kanan. I was told a man called Thomas could help me," I explained.

The man hesitated, before lowering his weapon and yelling "I am Thomas. What exactly is it you need help with?"

I sighed, my breath crystallising in front of my very eyes as I answered solemnly "I need an antidote, and its main component happens to be Kreptor venom. I've been told you could help me in acquiring some?"

Thomas puffed out his chest indignantly. "Well if you want to know about Kreptors, then I'm the guy you're looking for," he replied bluntly. "Come inside, then we'll talk."

Cautiously, I headed up the path, still aware of the sharp harpoon gun resting in his right hand. As I strolled forward I noticed the lady in the chair had closed her eyes again, the gentle breeze threading through her long, white locks. Her skin was fair like the man, but her expression seemed much more gentle and soft.

Turning my attention back to Thomas, I stopped before him and bowed my head slightly. The man did the same, before offering the door open for me and gesturing me inside. I walked into the small house and glanced around, immediately noticing the difference in temperature as I stepped into the middle of the room. A small fire was burning near the back wall, providing both heat and light to the surprisingly cosy room.

I pulled back my hood and slid the jacket from my shoulders as I continued to inspect the area. A little wooden table sat in the middle, and two rounded stones with cushions acted as make-shift chairs. Above the fireplace was a mantle-piece where different assortments of tools and weapons rested, as well as one or two picture frames and what looked to be ammunition cases.

"Sit," Thomas spoke, his voice rough as he pointed to one of the chairs.

Obliging, I lowered myself onto the shallow stone as the male sat cross legged across from me. "Now, explain," he said sharply.

Taking a deep breath, I figured it easier to get straight to the point by starting "I need an antidote extracted from Kreptor venom, but my search has been unsuccessful so far. I was told you might be able to help me."

His lips pressed into a thin line and his eyes narrowed into slits. "I do not have venom, if that's what you're thinking," he said coldly. "And even if I did, I wouldn't just sell it to any random stranger who strolled through my property."

"But surely you could tell me how to get some," I reasoned. "The town-folk said you know how to track Kreptors, so maybe you could just give me some tips."

At this Thomas scoffed. "Correct, I know how to track them. But tracking is far different to _catching_. That's something else completely."

"Please sir. I'm… I'm _desperate_ ," I admitted drearily.

He arched a blonde brow, quizzing "And why would that be?"

I hesitated slightly, something aching deep within as I answered softly "M-My son got poisoned… and he's going to die if I don't do something. The only thing that will save him is an antidote from that venom."

The man's expression softened, and something sparked in those vacant eyes of his. But what I wasn't expecting to kindle was _anger_. Scowling, his face twisted in fury as he pointed to one of the photo frames on the mantle and snarled "Kreptor killed my daughter."

I lowered my head sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Thomas stood up and stormed over towards the fire, his cloak twirling gracefully as he did so. "She was only five," he spat. "She was sitting outside near the fence one morning when one of those _devils_ snapped at her."

He raised his gaze to the glinting, sharp harpoon that rested on the ledge, treading his fingers gently over the gleaming blade. His eyes narrowed into piercing slits as he snarled "They told me it was my own fault. They said that if I hadn't had taken one of those demon's life in the first place then the gods wouldn't have struck her down, but I say it's even _more_ reason to kill them before they get us."

"I'd shoot that mongrel if I ever saw 'im again," he seethed with pure hatred. "Blasted monster hasn't dared come back since. But oh, if I ever got my hands on it I'd..." His voice faded into the stagnant air, his expression going black.

But after a tense moment, he blinked rapidly and turned to face me again. His expression had returned back to its stoic, neutral gaze as he spoke "What do you have to trade in exchange for my service?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the stash of credits Hera had provided me with. It was only a small pouch, but it must have held at least 5000 credits worth inside. "I have credits, and I will buy whatever necessary to get that venom," I replied with confidence.

Thomas' brows furrowed, and he crossed his beefy arms with what seemed like ignorance. "You are no-where near ready enough to catch a Kreptor," he spat. "You do not know what I know."

"Then teach me," I said as I pushed myself onto my feet. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Thomas bellowed in laughter, smirking "It'll cost you."

At first I was shocked, but with great reluctance, I pulled a small amount of the credits from within the pouch and offered it to the intimidating male. A grin slithered onto his pale lips as he willingly snatched the cash and marvelled in its beauty. After a moment he shoved it in his pocket and started "Firstly, you need to know what you're hunting."

"If you want venom, you need baby Kreptors. They are slower. They are weaker. And most important, they don't have control of their fangs yet." Thomas pulled off a gleaming grey fang about the length of my hand from the mantle and held it up into view. "Adult Kreptors can regulate the amount of poison they create. They will _only_ release venom when their teeth are sunk into their prey or by their free will. So if you don't quite get it yet, it means: dead adult = _no venom_."

I watched with wide eyes, my mind taking in every scrap of information as he continued "When you're hunting for these things, there's two things you need to do. One, always be aware of the adult, because when there's a baby, there's always a parent looming somewhere in the shadows. Immobilise them first and the rest should be smooth sailing."

"Two, don't kill the little demon straight away," he snarled, holding the tooth firmly in his grasp. "Pin it down and let it _fear_ you first. Once it becomes frightened, it starts excreting venom."

"And that's when I collect it?" I asked.

"No!" he snapped, stabbing the fang into the wooden frame. "You kill it! The few drops you get from the tips of their teeth won't do you any good, so once you kill it, you can cut out the venom glands that rest just about their jaw bone. I recommend a harpoon gun to the head or ches-"

"Wait, I have to kill it?" I stepped in. "There's no other way?"

Thomas scoffed, muttering "You sound like my wife. Remember, they're just _animals_. Unthinking, unfeeling monsters who will kill _you_ without hesitation. So don't hesitate when you get the chance to turn the tables."

"But, doesn't it just seem a little extreme to-"

"It's a dog eat dog world, foreigner," he spat. Prowling forward, he jabbed his finger into my chest scoldingly and hissed "And if you want to save your child, you won't get cold feet when the time comes."

I winced, my rational mind conflicting with my powerful emotions as they so often did. My brain told me there must be another solution other than violence, but my heart told me to do whatever necessary to save Ezra. Surely Ezra's life was worth more than a random creature living in a desolate, barren wasteland… right?

My expression hardening, I levelled my fierce gaze with Thomas and snapped defensively "Tell me what to do, tell me what I need, and _I_ will handle things from there."

His brows furrowed, deep creases forming in his forehead as he stepped back and scowled "So be it. Let's make the trade first though."

Rolling my eyes, I said "What do you propose."

"How about this. I can tell you what to do, I can give you all the tips, I'll even sell you better snow gear and the best hunting equipment. It's a bargain, really."

My grip fastened onto the pouch protectively. "How much?" I quizzed, getting straight to the point.

Thomas pursed his lips, before grinning a devilish smile and replying "All of it."

My jaw almost slacked open in complete and utter disbelief, until a fire rose in my chest and I barked "Are you crazy? No deal."

"Well then," he smirked heartlessly. "Tell your son to say hi to my daughter for me in the afterlife."

My expression softened, and I glanced down hesitantly at the bag of credits. It was a lot of money. Especially a lot of money to be risking on a complete _stranger_. I rolled its weight around in my palm, trying to decide the best option. But once again, it was logic versus emotion.

And even though I had been trained for _14 years_ of my life to learn how to manage these feelings, they always seemed to overpower me.

I reluctantly handed Thomas the pouch, my grip loosening weakly and allowing it to fall into his greedy callused palms. His expression beamed at the sight and he strapped the bag to his belt, calling out "Sylvia! Go cook some tea. Me and this fine fellow have a lot to discuss."

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

I watched in a slur as Sabine painted against the med-bay door, what looked like the outline of two Loth-cats starting to take place against the metal canvas.

About an hour ago I had been awoken to sharp, stabbing pains in my stomach, almost as if someone had come in with a lightsaber and repetitively sliced and jabbed at my innards. Screaming was my first instinct, but because my throat was as swollen as a puffer pig I could hardly let out a whimper let alone cry out for help. Thankfully Sabine had been in the room with me when the experience struck, and soon I had both Hera and the mandalorian sitting by my side until I started to drift off again.

I had only woken up 5 minutes prior, and Sabine was yet to realise that I was her silent spectator as she continued away on her project.

Part of me wished I could get up and take a closer look, but I felt completely and utterly _exhausted_. My limbs were weak, my head was spinning, and worst of all, I was so hot it felt like I was about to have a stroke. I'd tried to kick my sheets off but for some reason my legs were completely numb. It's like they weren't even attached to me anymore…

Sabine suddenly sighed and placed her paintbrush to the side, turning around and heading back in my direction. Her vacant gaze lifted from the floor until it met with mine, and she almost screamed in shock as she jumped back in a startle. "Ezra!" she exclaimed. "Y-You're awake!"

I smiled weakly, replying with a hoarse voice "What else… would I… be doin'?"

Life surged back into her cold expression as she stepped forward and grasped my hand in excitement. Her touch was so warm, yet it only made me wince as the heat of her palm intensified the blood that boiled beneath my skin. But the teen was oblivious to my hesitation as she asked softly "How are you feeling Ezra?"

I blinked sluggishly, her figure wavering slightly. "H-Hot…" I finally managed to breathe through my intensified panting. _"Burning_ , almost…"

She raised her hand to my forehead, her brows furrowing in concern, until just like Hera had said previously, she answered "You're cold to the touch though Ezra."

"P-Please…" I rasped, feeling the sweat slide down the back of my neck. "Pull the sheets off… I-I feel like I'm gonna faint…"

Sabine seemed conflicted. I could see it in the way her brow arched and she pressed her lips together in a thin line. I had come to learn it was her concentration face.

But finally, after a prolonged moment, she spoke "Okay… but only for a moment, got it?"

She reluctantly grasped onto the corner of the medical sheet and pulled it back in a graceful motion. But the moment the cool, fresh air hit my senses I moaned in relief. The scorching feeling was quickly tamed to a low simmer as I shifted in the bed ever so slightly, the discomfort of lying in one position for force knows how many hours finally catching up on me. I could feel every single knot that had bound themselves throughout my shoulders and the aching that spiralled up my back. The stinging in my throat. The pounding in my skull. It was illness of a whole new level.

Slowly, Sabine stepped back to my side with a sympathetic expression, her amber orbs clouded as she watched me carefully. I rose my gaze to meet hers, though my head couldn't quite register with my eyes.

The mandalorian smiled weakly, before explaining "I'm just going to check all your health levels, okay?"

She didn't wait for my response, placing the blanket to the side as she hastily started reading through different results on a small screen. It took me a moment but only now did I realise the circular censors that were connected to my body. Four were against my waist, five were on my chest, and I could feel three just above my forehead.

My brows immediately furrowed when this discovery dawned on me.

Whatever was going on with me, _wasn't_ normal. It wasn't just the common flu or a bug I had picked up. There was actually something worse happening inside of me. Something the crew were aware of, and were unwilling to tell me about. Why else would they have me connected to different censors and pulse regulators? Why else would Hera have been so hesitant to tell me what was going on? Even now Sabine worked as if there was a bomb strapped to her back.

Something was definitely off, and I was determined to find out what.

Glancing over at Sabine, she was watching my pulse carefully on the computer with a stern expression. My eyelids were heavily, and my neck was still swollen, but I managed to murmur "Sabine…"

The girl immediately shot up, at my side in the blink of an eye as she asked warmly "Yes? Do you need anything Ezra?"

I waved my hand towards the small stool in the corner, gesturing for her to sit by me. Once she figured it out she grabbed the chair hesitantly and placed herself at my eye level. "What's up?" she asked, concern and fear leaking into her tone.

I turned my head to face her and sighed "What's wrong with me?"

"Well, you're sick-"

"No," I cut in, my voice cracking. "I've been sick before… I know what _'sick_ ' is… And this, is _not,_ sick…"

I could see her eyes begin to widen, her mouth at a loss for words as I added softly "Just tell me Sabine… tell me the _truth…"_

She stared at me with glazed eyes, fear seeping into her now hollow expression as the silence dragged on. I was about to continue prodding until I noticed the tears forming in the corners of her eyes and a heavy shift of emotion in the force. Sabine drew a shaky breath and tore her gaze away from me, instead focusing on my cold, pale hand. And after a long moment, she sniffled and curled her palm around mine, squeezing it tightly.

"Hera doesn't want you to know yet," she spoke, her voice a mere whisper. "She's only trying to help…"

My expression softened, and despite the pain it caused me, I entwined my fingers around hers in a reassuring gesture. "I can… handle it," I murmured, trying to lighten the mood by adding wearily "I'ma… big… boy…"

But my comment didn't seem to set off the spark that I was originally expecting. Her expression remained blank, her wet eyes just staring at my hand as she slowly rubbed her thumb against my skin. Silence consumed the space between us within moments, and concern really did start gnawing at my mind as I observed the girl's abnormal behaviour.

Pursing her quivering lips, a tear finally broke free and slid down her cheek.

"You got poisoned," she rasped, almost inaudible.

My eyes widened. "W-What?"

Her ghostly gaze flickered back towards my face, and a sob caught in her throat as she squeezed my hand fiercely and wheezed "You got bitten by toxic insects, Ezra… _they poisoned you_ …"

It all hit me in a wave. The ditch. The bugs. The _pain_ …

I glanced fearfully at the Mandalorian, stuttering "B-But there's an antidote, right? I'll be okay… r-right?"

Sabine's expression went dark, and an unseen tension began heating up between us. I waited expectantly for a reply. A simple _'Yeah, of course'_ or _'Sure! Everything's going to be fine'_.

But silence was the only thing that could be heard throughout the now stagnant room.

Suddenly, all the heat left my body, replaced only with a cold, empty feeling within. Like a void slowly consuming my soul. My eyes grew wide, and my grip on the Sabine's hand loosened. She watched me with a breaking expression, hardly able to keep her façade of fake confidence on as the tears pooled heavily in her amber eyes. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

My heart sunk.

I almost didn't want to believe my ears. _She couldn't mean… no, no, I'm not… am I…?_

Reluctantly gazing back into her eyes, I rasped anxiously "Will I… a-am I…?"

I didn't need to finish my sentence for her to understand my question, but even then she didn't reply. The girl simply coiled both her hands around mine and squeezed it tightly. And yet that was all I needed to know what was happening.

I was _dying_ …

The thought alone made my stomach churn.

I lowered my gaze to the censors strapped to my body, and it was as if everything just clicked into place. The extra equipment in the corner of the medbay. The dozens of wires and tubes connected to my veins. The sickening tingling sensation throughout my spine…

Turning back to Sabine, I murmured, almost hesitantly "W-What will h-happen to me?"

Her gaze flickered to the floor, and her brows furrowed in confliction as she muttered "It's not my place to tell you…"

Her lack of an answer made me weary, and I probed "I-Is it bad?"

There was a long pause, until in a subdued tone, she replied "It's best you don't know…"

It was like stabbing daggers into my chest. I couldn't tell what was worse; knowing that I was destined to die, or _not_ knowing what was in store until that point.

I glanced up at the roof as my breathing intensified to a shaky pant. I tried desperately to steady my heartrate, but the adrenaline began flowing and my mind started spinning. The more I tried not to the more I thought about what could happen. The more I tried not to be frightened the more fearful I became. The more I tried to hold back tears, the easier they seemed to form…

 _Dying_.

Gone. Forever asleep. Kicked the bucket. Sleeping with the fishes.

Me? _Dead_?

It was unconceivable!

It was unimaginable!

And it was…

 _True_.

I was… I was dying…

My throat lurched in a ragged sob as a wave of nausea hit my body. I felt so helpless. So _weak_. Memories boiled to the surface as these new emotions conjured up my deepest fears. I remembered sitting all alone in that basement. Seven years old, cold, hungry, and _alone_ , waiting for someone to come save me. I remembered the freezing nights I spent curled up in the darkness, weeping into my arms and wondering where Mum and Dad were. And then I remembered him…

 _The light…_

"Kanan," I wheezed as the tears fell down my cheeks against my will. "I-I need to speak… to Kanan…"

"He's not here, Ezra," Sabine replied gently.

The room swirled as I turned my head to face her, hardly able to see the girl's face through the blaze of hot tears. "W-Where is he?" I gasped, panting for air.

"He… He's out looking for an antidote," she explained with great reluctance. "He's trying to figure out a way to save you."

 _'_ _Karabast! Why didn't I think about that? I should have known Kanan wouldn't give up on me,'_ I mentally cursed to myself. _'Maybe there really is still part of us that are more than just Master and Padawan…'_

But as soon as the thought passed my mind, I clenched my eyes shut and balled my hands into fists as a sharp pressure began building up beneath my skull. Through tightened jaws I grunted desperately "How… long… will he… be?"

There was a slight pause, until Sabine answered quietly "We don't know…"

Another sob escaped my lips. "Oh Ezra," she cooed. "I'm sorry… this is why Hera didn't want you knowing. I-It's going to be okay though, I promise."

I opened my eyes the slightest crack, getting a quick glimpse at her warm, sympathetic face until the corners of my vision began to fade. And as I stared into those eyes, those vibrant, gleaming eyes, it dawned on me that I may _never_ see those eyes again. I'd never see Zeb's foolish grin. I'd never hear Chopper's triumphant snicker. I'd never feel Hera's loving warmth… I'd never get the chance to tell Kanan how much I loved him… how much I had craved a fatherly bond with him… how much I _wished_ we could do it all over again and _not_ grow apart by the responsibilities of the Jedi way.

Would that be a confession that stay locked within me even into the afterlife?

And then something strange happened.

I cried.

I cried my _entire_ heart out. It hurt so much, and with each violent sob my enflamed throat burnt and stung. But I didn't care anymore. I was just so _scared_.

"I don' wanna die," I wept. "I don' wanna go!"

"No, no Ezra it's okay, please don't cry, everything will be fine," Sabine soothed nervously, raising her hand to my head and stroking my hair in gentle motions. "Shh… it's okay… just relax…"

I squeezed her hand fiercely for reassurance, but even then I could feel my energy stores depleting and my senses slowly fading. When I realised I was starting to drift into slumber, I immediately became concerned. I didn't want to go to sleep! What if I closed my eyes and never opened them again?! I wasn't ready to go… I wasn't leaving this world without a fight!

"Ezra," Sabine spoke, her tone smooth and rhythmic to my ears. I felt a wave of serenity resonating from her comforting touch, and as if reading my anxious mind, she added "You still have time, and I promise, we will do everything in our power to make sure you're still here… with _us_ …"

At her words, my mind eased slightly, but fear still loomed heavily over my heart. The girl continued to comb my hair with her fingers while the other hand remained reassuringly curled around mine. "You should rest Ezra," she murmured. "You're wearing yourself out."

I blinked sluggishly, suddenly exhausted as I slurred "Stay… w-with… m-e…"

She smiled a warm, genuine smile and spoke "Of course."

I shot her a ghostly smirk, before my vision really did start wavering and my body grew limp. But just before the darkness completely took over, I murmured "I'm so glad… I raced… that pink armoured str'nger… a year… ag-oh…" My voice faded, eyes sliding shut.

And the last thing I heard before I fell into the arms of unconsciousness was Sabine's voice, with care and concern, whisper "And I'm so glad I met you, Spectre 3."

* * *

 **Super Bomb #4**

 _The Light in the Dark_

 _Remember Me_

 ** _Lost Chapters_**

 _O' Family of Ours_

 _There is no Death, There is the Force_

 _To Mend the Bond_

 _Beasts of Legend_

 _Family Ties_


End file.
